Alvin and the Chipmunks w J
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: This is the Alvin and the Chipmunks movie with a little twist… I added a character and scenes. (*Strong language removed. *) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. J is the only character I own. A/N: I love the Chipmunks! I will start with this first movie and make all the rest. I'll also make other fanfics. Some may be rewrites.


_**R &R everybody! this is my first fanfic so don't be harsh! XD**_

* * *

 _ **Alvin and the Chipmunks W J**_

 _ **J's POV**_

"Hello, Dave Seville! It is so great to meet you!" I said shaking Dave's hand excitingly. "Um... Who are you and how do you know me?" he asked, confused. "Oh sorry. My name is J and this is going to take some time to explain." Dave looked at his office and his scattered music sheets. Then looked back at me. he said, "I got time." and stepped aside to let me in.

We sat on the couch and I started, "Ok, well you see I'm a fairy super hero. So basically I'm Supergirl with wings. And my boss, instead of paying me, gives me the power to go into my fav TV shows and movies." I waited for him to ask a lot of questions and tell me I was crazy. But there was nothing but silence. Then Dave finally said " OK... Let's call your parents because you need help."

I could only smile. "I expected that. But I'm telling you the truth. I'll prove it to you." I stood up as my arms reached for my back, revealing beautiful wings. They were sparkly purple with a hint of blue. "Oh God! And then there were wings!" Dave said, jumping back a little. 'Yes! I told you. But can remove them whenever. I was once just human like you. I became this way just after my 13 birthday, not too long ago." I said as my wings disappeared.

"Well, why are you here?" Dave asked. " This is one of my favorite movies! it's a set. I still cannot believe I'm here right now!" I said, almost shouting. Dave's eyes widened. "Your telling me that I am a character in a movie?! So I don't really exist and there is a camera on me?" he asked with disbelief. I nodded. He really had no other choice but to take my word for it. "Here," I said grabbing a flashing light out of thin air. "This will tell you when you are on camera. When it disappears it means that you are no longer being recorded." I said throwing the light away from us.

"Ok, but I still have questions." he said.

"Ask away." I replied.

"How did you get here?" Dave asked.

"Through a portal in the walls of different places in the real world, to different places in this world." I answered.

"What's my real name?" wondered Dave.

"Jason Lee." J responded.

"When was this movie made?" Dave questioned.

"In 2007, but I did a little magic to match the dates." I returned.

"What is the name of this movie and am I the main character?" Dave wanted to know.

" Alvin and the Chipmunks and no, though you are a very important character." I stated.

"Alvin and the Chipmunks? Chipmunks? Who are they? And if I'm not the main character then who is, Alvin?" asked Dave.

" I'm sorry, but I signed a contract saying that I'm allowed to be here right now but I can't give too much information or change the story. To get those answers, you'll just have to wait and see. Because me just standing here right now is changing the story. I just added a whole new scene before the movie even started!" I told him.

"Oh, well then just tell me about yourself" says Dave.

"Um ok, well to start off I don't really look or sound like this and J isn't my real name. As I said before, I'm a super hero with a secret identity. Not even my family knows this about me. So people watching this sudden 'new version' of this movie will know me as their hero, but not who I truly am. Also because I hate the way I look. Anyway, I'll show you the real me when the time is right... and off camera. Oh, my birthday is October 29th. I hope nobody picked up on that. Some of my powers are to heal myself, freeze time, sense danger, and to shrink. I also have molecular kinesis, but that's standard, not really personalized. And I'm like the only fairy in the world, so don't go around believing in fairytales like a 5-year-old, k? That's it I guess." I said.

"Wow! That's very... interesting!" Dave said struck with awe. When he snapped out of it, he said " Um, I have a lot of work to, so come by my place tomorrow. You can come when I hand in my latest song. And then we can talk about this movie." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't think it would be this easy. "Kk! Oh, look at the camera light. It's fading. This is the end of the scene. Buh-bye!" I said rising from the couch. "Bye, sweet heart." he said opening the door for me. I shook my head. " No, Dave." I said pointing to a wall in the living room. Dave shut the door and looked at me, confused. I waved good bye as I walked straight into the wall. "Oh, the portal! I forgot." Dave said to himself. He smiled at the wall I had walked into and went to his office.

 _ **MEANWHILE...**_

 _ **Theodore and Simon:**_

 _Dum dum dum dum..._

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _Where is the moment we need it the most?_

 _You kick up the leaves, and the magic is lost._

 _They tell me your blue skies fade to gray,_

 _they tell me your passion's gone away,_

 _And I don't need no carrying on-_

 _ **All:**_

 _'Cause you had a bad day,_

 _You taking one down,_

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around._

 _You say you don't know,_

 _You tell me don't lie,_

 _You work on a smile and you go for a ride._

 _You had a bad day_

 _You've seen What you liked,_

 _And how does it feel for one more time?_

 _You had a bad day,_

 _Oh you had a bad day._

"It's going; it's going..." Alvin said pushing his last few nuts into a hole in their tree for winter. Suddenly, another hole opens up and all of their nuts fell out. "And it's gone." Simon said. "Whatever!" Alvin shouted. "Maybe we should take a break." Theodore suggested. "Ouch!" Theodore fell due to the impact of falling acorns on his head. Alvin came out of the hole in their tree and complained, " That's it! I can't take this anymore! I can't! I give up! I'm sick of struggling for survival! Competing with gophers and earth worms and that loser sparrow, who always takes my nuts! And I'm especially sick of this stupid, stupid tree!"

The tree begins to shake violently due to men cutting it down. "Woah! What's happening?" Simon asked holding on to the tree tightly. Theodore made his way to the top of the tree and said, " Guys, I think you made it angry!" The tree fell with the chipmunks in it. A yellow net was thrown over the tree and it was put on a truck. The trio was very confused as well as frightened.

 _ **The next morning at the Seville household**_

Dave had fallen asleep working on his song. Luckily, he did finish it. His hand slipped on the keyboard and the noise woke him up. He jumped and said "I'm awake, I'm up!" Just then he looked at his watch and yelled " And I'm late!" Dave got up and wrote " Demo, Dave Seville," on his CD. Then he began to get dressed.

"Keys, bag... pants! Pants are essential." he said realizing he had no pants on. At that moment, I came through the portal. 'Yes, they are!" I chuckled. Dave blushed "Oh... hi J." he said putting on pants. " Haha! Don't worry 'bout it. look." I said pointing to the flashing light. "Nothing I, nor anyone else for that matter, haven't seen already." I started hysterical laughing. "Oh..." he said, really embarrassed now.

I saw him turn bright red and stopped laughing." I'm sorry. Relax, Dave. It's ok. It's not like the people watching you right now can make fun of you or hold it against you. They are stuck on the other side of the screen." I assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder as he starred into my very calming, green eyes. Humiliation turned to comfort. He smiled. "Thanks J I-" I cut him off. "Dave, your late." I reminded him. " Right. Let's go." he said opening the door for me.

As we made a run for it, we ran into Claire. " Claire!" Dave calls out to her. " Dave!" she calls back as we met on the sidewalk. " Hey! How's it going?" Dave asks. Claire nods indicating that it's going 'good.' "I haven't seen you since well, since you said you never wanted to see me again." "So I guess it worked." she replied. " What a fun day that was." he commented.

I came out from behind his back. " Oh, and who is this?" she asks, pointing to me. " Just a friend of Dave's. The name's J. Nice to meet you." I said politely. " And you too, sweetie." I shook hands with her and gave Dave a 'we are sooo late so rap this up and let's get this show on the road.' kind of look. He got it, but Claire noticed.

" Let me guess, your late for something again. Same old Dave." she said, not surprised. " Not following you." Dave said. 'You know, the guy's always fooling around, can't handle a serious relationship." Claire explained. "Well, that was the old Dave. How about we get together and talk about the new Dave over dinner?" Dave suggested. Claire opened her mouth to say something but Dave stopped her. " Tomorrow night, my place. Great!" He added before we walked off.

 _ **With the Chipmunks**_

The truck that held the boys and the tree made a complete stop. The tree was picked up and moved inside of a building. This building was none other than Jett Records. In the next two0 minutes or so, the tree was standing again and shiny lights and ornaments decorated it.

"Where are we?" Theo asked his brothers. "I think they remolded our forest. I like it. Stylish yet functional." Alvin answered. "Give me a break. We're in a building, Theodore." Simon pointed out.

 _ **With Dave and J**_

"Dave!" Ian greeted. " Ian." Dave said. "Hey, big guy." Ian says " Have you ever seen the view from the 80th floor?" Dave got up and started walking with Ian and I followed. " No, they never let me passed the lobby." "What? I can't..." Ian walked up to a guard. "Hey, back of, man, this is Dave Seville. "The guard nodded.

Dave and Ian begin walking towards the elevator. As I attempt to pass the guard to follow Dave, the guard picked me up and pushed me away. " Excuse me?" I asked, making Dave turning around. " I'm sorry, miss, but you are allowed to go no further." I folded my arms. "Oh, really?" I said annoyed. Dave came back for me and announced " She's with me." he took my hand and started walking.

I was stopped again. "Dude, what is your problem?" I asked rudely. "You still may not go in." Ian came back." What's the hold up? And who is she?" he asked. "A friend of mine," Dave said "and your 'pal' over here won't let her through." He looked at me with disgust. "Sorry Dave, she can't come with us. She can wait in the lobby, though." he didn't sound sorry at all.

I stared at him coldly. "Fine." I decided and flipped my hair. I sat on the sofa and looked at the Christmas tree. I couldn't wait for later events. " Thanks, J." Dave said and kissed my forehead and left. I smiled and I think I blushed a little.

 _ **In Ian's Office**_

As soon as Dave walked in the room, ladies kept offering him things. "Mr. Seville, can I offer you some muffins, scones, pastries?" one girl asked. "No, I'd hate to be a bother." he replied. "It's no problem. We have an omelet station." Another girl added. "Omelet station." Dave said approvingly. "Can I get you some water or a soy latte? How about a shot of wheatgrass juice?" "No thanks, maybe later." he said.

Dave finally pushed through all of the girls and sat in a chair in Ian's office. Ian sat across from him. "Let's talk about your song, Dave." Ian said. turning on the song. " Well, as crazy as it sounds, the original inspiration came to me-" Dave was cut off by Ian " The song sucks, Dave." "What?" Dave asked with disbelief. "Your song, it's awful. I hate it." Ian said "You know; I mean who's gonna sing it? Justin, Fergie? Not a chance. I need something new. I need something fresh."

"This is new." Dave pointed out. "Dave, we go way back, alright? And we've come a long way since collage. You, not so much. If I wasn't your friend I'd say: Dave, you go back in that office and you keep writing your music. You'll get there someday. But I am your friend so I'm going to tell you that there is no sense in writing songs, if no one is ever, ever going to sing them." "Ever?" Dave asked a little hurt. Ian nodded and Dave left.

"Excuse me?" Dave asked a young, red-headed girl "Can I get some of that water?" The girl said " We ran out." and Dave continued to walk towards the elevator. Dave noticed a basket full of muffins and reached for one. Another girl with curly hair pulled the basket away from him. Dave went and pressed the elevator button. He then quickly turned around and snatched the muffin basket and left through the elevator. "HEY!" The girl shouted.

As soon as Dave got to the main floor, he reunited with me, telling me everything. " I'm so sorry Dave!" I supported, linking our arms and I rested my head on his arm. We started for the door and I said, " I know the song was bad but that's just plain rude. And what he said should have been in complete reverse!"

I stopped walking and just looked at Dave, who looked back at me. 'You know what I think?" I asked him. " What?" he asked. " I think you should keep trying. Because when your surrounded by the right people, at the right place, in the right time, it'll come to you. But the rest is up to you. I believe in you." I encouraged. He smiled and pulled me into a hug and I hugged back. " At least someone does. Thanks for the pep talk, J." He thanked. "Anytime, Dave." I said pulling from the hug. We continued walking.

The chipmunks decided it was time to get out of this tree. "Out of the way, Alvin!" Simon says, tripping over Alvin. "Slow down... Move your butt, Theodore!" Alvin said, making his way down the tree. 'You stepped on my tail." Theo Said, pushing Alvin off his tail. They finally made it to the bottom.

"The last one to the door is roadkill." Alvin yelled and began hopping towards the door. "I'm in." Simon announced, following Alvin. "What are these shinny things?" Theodore wondered, looking at the lights on the tree. Simon came back for Theo. "Theodore, we're leaving now." Simon said, as the two of them caught up with Alvin.

Since they were so small, it was a challenge to dodge all of the people coming their way. "Ok, this wasn't my best idea. " Alvin admitted "Look out!" A man almost stepped on them. "Maniac!" Alvin shrieked. They suddenly came across a big dog. "Back to the tree! Back to the tree!" the munks panicked. On the way back to the tree, a man with a wheelbarrow came. "Back to the dog! Back to the dog!" they panicked again. "Basket-three o'clock!" Alvin yelled pointing to our muffin basket. "Which way is three o'clock?" Theodore asked. Simon tugged him in the right direction and they all headed to the basket.

Alvin and Simon got on the basket easily, but little Theo was having difficulties. "Wait up! I still have baby fat, you know." Theodore said trying to jump in the basket. Alvin and Simon held out their hands to help him. " Jump. You gotta really want it." Alvin said, encouraging his little brother. "I want it!" he said jumping a bit higher. " I can't just hang here all day." Simon said. "Yeah, will you jump already?" Alvin agreed. Just then, someone bumped into Theo, causing him to slide far away from the basket. He looked unconscious and a bunch of people were heading his way. "Theodore!" Alvin and Simon shouted.

I was watching the whole thing out of the corner of my eye and thought _'OMG! This never happened in the movie! I need to help him!'_ "Umm, Dave, I need to do something super important! I'll meet you back at the house." I said convincingly, spread out my wings, and flew off. "Ok..." he responded.

I flew over to Theodore, and scooped him up, cursing in my head. I held him close, thinking I had almost lost him. This happened so fast that Theo didn't, nor anyone else, know exactly what just happened. I brought him to the basket and shrunk down to his size so I could fit in the basket along with them. "Theo, are you ok?" I asked as his brothers ran up to him. "Yeah I'm ok." he said.

Alvin looked at me and said, "You gonna tell us your name or am I gonna have to call you gorgeous, gorgeous. "Oh, put an acorn in it" I said, pushing Alvin away. "Ok, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, my name is J and I'm gonna explain something to you... But it'll take a while." The chipmunks looked at each other and said "We got time."

After about 15 minutes of explaining and questions and telling them the same things I told Dave, Alvin commented "That is soo cool!" Simon said " What? No! That's just not logical! Us a movie? yeah right!" "Magic ain't logical, Si." I told him. "Well that explains why she knows so much about us." Theodore pointed out. "Good point. Alright, I believe you." he decided.

"Good. Now, he's taking us in the house. when Dave finds you, he's gonna freak out because talking chipmunks are not exactly... normal. but I can't tell you anymore than what I just did, k? it would mess up the story too much. Got to go, Dave's waiting. "Umm, ok..." they said in unison.

"Hey Dave!" I said appearing behind him, "Sorry about that thing I had to take care of." He set down the basket, and the chipmunks jumped out. "It's ok. so... TV?" "Yup!" I said and we plopped on the couch. We watched TV for 10 minutes before Dave heard a thump coming from the kitchen.

I heard it all. they were celebrating with cheese balls and Theo raided the lucky charms. Dave sprung to his feet and went to the kitchen so I followed. He looked at a bowl of cheese balls. "Did I put these here?" he asked himself as he continued to examine the kitchen. The cabinet door closed behind him. he looked at the cabinet. there was nothing there. The munks scurried under some cups.

Dave began walking back to the living room when he thought he saw three cups moving. He picked up two of the cups to find nothing under them. the boys clung to the cups. Dave took my hand and said, "come with me." So I did. We exited the room and then Dave quickly ran back in to find the cups spinning. They have escaped to the cabinet. Dave grabbed a spatula and opened the cabinet. He began hitting the food inside causing it to fly everywhere and the chipmunks to jump around. "Dave no! Don't!" I shouted. "Don't worry, I'll get it." he assured me. I sighed.

"You'll get it all right!" Alvin yelled and jumped onto Dave's face. "Alvin!" I shrieked. Dave fell to the floor. Alvin was now on top of Dave's head. Dave grabbed a beanie hat and threw it over his head, holding Alvin captive. Dave set it down on the table and leaned in. " Uh, Dave, if I were you I wouldn't get so-" Alvin farted in Dave's face, making him jerk away and let go of the hat. "close." Alvin jumped back to the cabinet, joining his brothers. when Dave got back up, the chipmunks pushed a glass jar to his head and he was knocked out.

* * *

While Dave was unconscious, I scolded the boys. "How dare you knock Dave out like that! You're not animals! No wait, I take that back." "We're sorry." they said in unison. "We were scared. It was our instinct to protect ourselves." Theodore said softly. I realized that he was right. They couldn't just do nothing while Dave was attaching them. "Ok, your right. I'm sorry for yelling. But did you have to knock him unconscious?"

"No, but it was funny." Alvin said, giving a chuckle. "Shut up, Alvin! Now you boys are gonna help me clean this mess." Alvin stopped laughing. "Ok." Simon and Theodore said but Alvin just grunted. "And when he wakes up you have to apologize." "yes, J." they all said. we cleaned until it was tidier than when they first came.

Simon got the mail and began to read it along with the other two. "What are you boys up to?" I asked sitting on the couch beside them. "Dave's mail." said Theo. "Hey! That's wrong! Gimmie it." I said taking away the papers and putting it on the counter. "It was an accident." Simon argued. "hmm-hmm, right." I said sarcastically.

I heard a groan coming from the kitchen. I ran to Dave. "He's coming to!" I said. The chipmunks jumped onto his chest. Dave opened his eyes. "Sir, are alright?" Simon asked Dave. "We are so sorry to have hurt you." Theo apologized. "Yeah." Alvin and Simon agreed. "Get back! Squirrels can't talk! J, where are you? " He asked scanning the room for me. I ran to him and helped him up. " Hey! Watch it, genius! We are chipmunks. Chip-munks!" Alvin protested.

"Chipmunks can't talk either!" He said. "Well, our lips are moving and words are coming out." Simon said, pointing to his lips. I just nodded. "This is not happening! I am not talking to chipmunks. I am not talking to chipmunks." he tried to convince himself. "So how's that working for you, Dave?" Alvin asked. "How do you know my name?" Dave asked. "I'll field that one. We read your mail- by accident." Alvin answered. 'You really ought to pay that utility bill. Also, J told us and explained this whole movie thing." Simon added. "That explains it." Dave said, looking at me. I gave a look of innocence.

"What's this thing?" Theodore asked turning on a blender. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop doing... Turn that off!" Dave yelled. Simon turned it off. " Sorry, he fell out of the tree at birth." he said, pulling Theo away from the blender." Can all animals talk?" Dave asked." Well, I believe that fish have this type of sign language." Simon replied. "Hey, Dave, do all humans have houses that smell like sweat socks?" Alvin asked as he jumped onto the soap bottle and began squirting it out. He sang "Dave likes to wear, dirty underwear, with little hairs!" Dave was getting mad and I was laughing.

"Ok, we're getting off on the wrong foot. Allow us to introduce ourselves. Hello, I'm Simon, the smart one." Simon says pointing to his head. "I'm Alvin, the awesomest one!" Alvin introduced himself, crossing his arms. " And I'm Theodore!" He introduced himself. "Oh, nice to meet you. Now get out of my house!" Dave pointed to the door. "Why? Their cute!" I said. The boys chuckled and blushed at the comment. "And we talk." Theo added. " Which is why I want you out of my house that much more. It's creepy, unnatural, somewhat evil." Dave said. " I kinda liked him better when he was unconscious." Alvin commented. Dave scooped the chipmunks up "Gotcha!" and threw them outside in the rain. "HEY!" They squealed.

Alvin knocked on the door and said "Don't do this, Dave! We can gnaw right though this door!" the chipmunks went to each window waving as Dave shut the blinds. After the boys lost all hope of getting back inside, they huddled together trying to stay warm and dry. I felt bad so I grabbed an umbrella and did a little magic. I duplicated it so that there were 4 umbrellas. I put one aside and shrunk the other three. " What are you doing?" Dave aske, curiously. "These are for the chipmunks and this is for me." I answered. " Don't go out there now. you'll catch a cold." he said. "So could they." I said and walked outside.

* * *

"Sorry about him. I told you he'd freak out. Here, I made these for you." I said giving them the tiny umbrellas. "It's ok." they all said, shaking as they huddled with me for warmth. After a few minutes, they stopped shaking. "Wow, you're really warm!" Theo said. "Glad you feel better." I said, tickling him under his chin. "Now I have a plan to get you inside. You guys need to sing." I told them "Why?" asked Simon "Just do it before we all get pneumonia." I said.

The munks jumped to a stump by the window and began to sing. According to plan, Dave heard and opened the window. "They can sing, Dave!" I informed him. The boys stopped singing and Alvin asked "Oh, were we disturbing you?" "So you can sing too?" Dave asked. "That's not singing. This is singing." Alvin said as the trio sang and danced to 'Funky town.' "This is amazing! Here everyone inside."

Alvin and Theodore hopped in and onto the table. Simon attempted to do the same but slipped. "There you go." Dave helped Simon. "Thank you." Simon says. "Alright here's the deal. You sing my songs; you get to sleep here." Dave offered. " Is breakfast included?" Alvin asked. "I can live with that." Dave decided. "What about TV privileges?" Simon asked "Okay, but not after 7." Dave answered "8." Alvin argued. "Done," He sealed the deal. The chipmunks high fived each other. "but don't tell your animal friends because I don't want to come home and find rabbits and skunks on my couch."

"Filthy creatures, Dave. Never associate with them." Simon said. "Yeah, you guys are our only friends." Theo says and I smiled. " No, no, no let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Let's start with me being your songwriter." Dave said. "Oh, c'mon, Dave. We are all friends. Well, I'm your friend, boys." I said, stroking Alvin. 'Y-yeah you are." Alvin said, enjoying my fingers running from the top of his head and down his back.

"You like that, baby?" I asked, continuing to rub him. "Oh yeah." He said, climbing to my lap. He laid down and began to purr as I continued to stroke him. Simon and Theodore were surprised to see Alvin purr. "Your so cute, Alvin! All of you are adorable!" I giggled. "Yeah, cute." Dave said sarcastically. "I'll be right back." Dave left the room. Alvin blushed when he realized he was purring. Alvin got off of me and looked away. "Alvin, relax. I don't judge." I told him and seemed to calm down. "Then..." he spoke, "...Then do you think you could do that again?" he climbed back onto my lap. "Sure." I said and stroked him as he purred like a cat.

* * *

By the time Dave came back, the boys were playing with things they shouldn't. Simon was playing with paper air planes made with Dave's sheet music. One of them hit Dave. "Hey! Simon!" Dave shouted. "My bad." Simon said. "This is my sheet music." Dave collected all of the music sheets and put them away. "Alvin! that is not a hula-hoop. It's a towel rack." He said taking away the rack. "Killjoy." Alvin muttered.

"J, why'd you let them do this?" Dave asked. "This was a scene in the movie. I'm not allowed to change much, Remember? But I promise to help you with the munks whenever I can." I said. "Oh ok, thanks. Anyway, are you guys always like this?" Dave asked. "We're kids, Dave. Just a little older than 1two" Simon answered. "Well, where are your parents?" Dave questioned. "When you're a chipmunk, your parents take care of you for a week. Then they take off." Simon informed. "Our parents were hippies. They left early to join a commune." Alvin added.

"Help! Crazy robot, help! It's after me!" Theodore cried, running away from a robot and jumped into my arms. "Woah, you ok Theo?" I asked him. He nodded and I set him down. Dave picked up the robot and said "Hey! be careful with that! It's a collectable." "Sorry." Theodore apologized. "Yeah, I got it for Christmas." Dave added. "Christmas! We love Christmas!" The munks said. "Even though we never actually celebrated it." Simon said. "But we want to." Alvin said. "You can never go wrong with Christmas." Dave agreed. "Well, maybe we can all celebrate Christmas together, right Dave?" I suggested. "Yeah, maybe."

"Look, I had a long, and weird day, so off to bed. Come on." Dave said as he set the chair up for the boys to sleep. The boys got onto the chair and I tucked them in. " We start work tomorrow. I want you bright-eyed and bushy- tailed by 8." Dave said. "My tail isn't bushy till 9." Alvin says, snuggling into the covers. "Not my problem. Now go to sleep." Dave said and walked to his room.

"I hope Christmas comes fast." Alvin said. "Me too." Theodore agreed. "It will, you'll see." I started " And even though he can't see it yet, Dave likes you guys and he's lucky to have you. As am I. Eventually we will be one, big happy family." "Thanks J! We are lucky to have you too. Without you, we could have lost Theodore and we would still be outside in the rain." Alvin said. "What are friends for?" I hugged them and kissed their foreheads. They blushed slightly and I giggled. "G' night." I headed for the portal. "Night, J!" They said in unison. I left and the chipmunks fell asleep. They began to hum in their sleep.

 _ **With Dave**_

Dave was listening to our conversation. He laid down in his bed. Dave herd the boys humming and tried to make out a song. "Loop... Hoop... Hula hoop." He sang, getting out of bed and into his office. He began creating the very first Alvin and the Chipmunks song, 'Hula Hoop,' also known as the 'Chipmunk Song.'

 _ **With J**_

When I got home and in my PJs, I realized I forgot my phone in the movie. So I quietly stepped back into the portal and grabbed my phone from the couch. I was about to leave, when I saw Dave, hard at work in his office. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hi." I whispered, careful not to wake the chipmunks. I sat down next to him.

"Hey, sweat heart, I thought you left." Dave said. "Oh, I did. But I left my phone here and came to get it. Then I saw you in your office." I explained. "I finally did it, J! I wrote a song. A good one." He exclaimed. "I knew you could do it. I'm very proud of you. I told you it would come to you. When you were surrounded by the right people, or chipmunks, at the right place, in the right time." I resisted my words to Dave, who smiled. "Thank you, J." Dave said, hugging me. "I've only known you for two days, but you have helped me so much."

"Fairies have that effect on people." I said, giggling. But it was true. Fairies are supposed to be very caring, sweet, and dare I say it, attractive. "Now, I need to decorate that box." He said. "I'll help. You got me till 10." I offered. "Thanks" He said as we got started. We finished at about 9:45 and I said "All done! It looks Great! But I gotta go. Bye, Dave." I said. I kissed his cheek and left. "Bye, and thank you for helping." Dave waved and went to bed. We had a big day tomorrow.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Dave woke up to the sound of the smoke alarm. He walked into the living room and kitchen to find his house a mess. I came in and said "What the..." Dave and I starred at each other and then at Alvin when he screamed "Here's trouble! Fire in the hole!" The chipmunks hid behind a rolling pin. "What are you guys doing?" Dave asked. "Nothing, what are you doing?" said Alvin. "Stand back, guys! She's gonna blow!" Simon warned as all three chipmunks ducked their heads, waiting for toaster waffles to fly out of the toaster.

When the waffles shot out, Simon got up. "I got it! I got it guys! Come to papa." He backed up trying to catch it. The waffle landed in front of him, but he didn't see it. "Hey, where'd it go?" he asked, looking around. Dave was concerned. "Simon, this landed right in front of you. You didn't see it?" Dave asked, picking it up, but quickly dropping it because it was hot.

"Simon, how many fingers am I holding up?" Dave held up two fingers. Simon looked closely, squinting his eyes. "4," he said, "No, no, no, no, nope. 8, counting your thumbs?" Simon held up his thumbs. "W-w-w-wait ummm." Simon obviously couldn't see. "I think he has nearsightness, Dave. Simon needs glasses." I said. "Yeah, hold on a sec." Dave agreed. He walked over to a Santa decoration and took the glasses from it. "My final answer is 6." Simon continued to guess. "Try these on." Dave put the glasses on Simon. "Woah! Someone trashed your house."

"Well, it was clean when I went to bed last night." Dave said. "Well, we colored for a while, but then we got hungry." Theodore explained. "Want to see what we colored?" "Actually I want to play you something. I wrote a song So let's-" Dave began walking, but stopped when he stepped on something.

He picked up some waffles covered with syrup and looked at the boys. "Ew." I commented. "Uh, we put a few waffles aside for the winter." Simon explained. "And we're not sharing!" Alvin added. "It's ok. You can have them." I said with disgust. "Guys, we're going to have food all winter. So if you start storing it, it's gonna get gross, and we're gonna get rod-" The chipmunks starred at Dave. "Bad, you know, non-talking rodents around here." Dave recovered. "Let's go. Let's get to work." We all went to his office.

"Alright, you chipmunks, you ready to sing your song?" Dave asked beginning the music on the piano. "I'll say we are!" Said Simon. "Yeah, let's sing it now!" Theo said. "Ready, Simon?" Dave asked. "Ok." Simon replied. "Ready, Theodore?" "Ok." Theodore answered. "Ready, Alvin?" No response. "Alvin?" Dave asked again. "Uh, Dave?" I said. "Huh?" I pointed to Alvin to was running on the record wheels. "Phew! This kicks a hamster wheel's butt!" Alvin said. "ALVIN!" Dave yelled. "Woah!" Alvin fell off. " Ok."

 _ **All:**_

 _Christmas, Christmas time is near_

 _Time for toys and time for cheer_

 _We've been good but we can't last_

 _Hurry Christmas, hurry fast_

(Claire walks by, hearing the music, and nodding with approval.)

 _ **Simon:**_

 _Want a plane that loops the loop_

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _Me, I want a hula-hoop_

 _ **All:**_

 _We can hardly stand the wait_

 _Please, Christmas don't be late_

 _ **Not on camera**_

"Awe, guys that was perfect!" I screamed with amazement. "Thanks J." They said. Alvin jumped on to me, excepting me to stroke him again. I didn't know he wanted me to, so I just hugged him and said "You're so snuggly, Alvin." I put him down and he frowned. I noticed this and I asked "What's wrong?"

Everyone was now looking at him. "I-I wanted you to rub me again." he admitted, his cheeks burning up. I just stared at him thinking _'OMG! He is just too cute!'_ "Oh, sorry, baby. C'mere." I said. His face lit up as he jumped into my arms and I stroked him. The other two hopped to my shoulders and we all walked out the door and to the car. Alvin purred, squirming in my arms.

"Wow, Alvin, I didn't know you liked that so much." I giggled. His bothers just looked at Alvin. "W-what can I say? *purr* It feels good." He said. When we got to the car, Simon and Theodore hopped to their seats and I put Alvin down. I put their seatbelt on. "Awe, nuts!" Alvin pouted, crossing his arms. I sat next to them and put my seat belt on. "Sorry, Al. Later, k?" I said as he nodded and leaned on me.

"Oh, munk up, Alvin." Simon said, rudely. Alvin got up from me and gave his brother the death look. "Hey, hey, hey! What was that for?" I scolded. Simon realized he had said that out loud. "Sorry." he said softly. "Ok, good. Now why'd you say that? He hasn't done anything to you." I asked. "Well, I-I- we- why does he get all the attention?" He snapped, folding his arms.

I looked at them blankly. "Oh, don't be jealous. I love you all equally. I'm sorry." I assured. The two chipmunks looked up at me with small smiles. "We love you too." They both said. I hugged them and Dave turned around hearing everything. "You always know the right thing to say. "He complemented. 'Yup!" I said as Dave continued to drive to Jett Records.

 _ **Jett Records (*Back on camera*)**_

When we got there, I helped the chipmunks into the Christmas, decorated box. "Ok, in you go. You're gonna be great! You're gonna be stars!" I told them. "Yay!" Squeaked Theodore. "Let's do this!" Alvin said. "Yeah." Simon agreed and they all jumped into the box. Dave picked it up and we walked into the building.

Ian was getting a call from the lobby. He pressed the button and wined "What?" "Dave Seville and a girl are the lobby. They said they won't leave without seeing you." A woman said. "Ugh, that loser again?" He asked himself and made his way to the lobby.

"Dave, J." Ian called "Ian." Dave greeted "Hi." I said. Dave and I got up and put the box in front of Ian. "Ok, I got something for you. It's gonna be your next big thing!" Dave said, proudly. "Da-" Ian was cut off. "Don't say anything." Dave said and opened the box. The chipmunks were revealed and the music started. "What the..." Ian says.

The chipmunks tripped over each other and got up. They began backing away from Ian. "Dave, don't do this to yourself." Ian said. "They sing." Dave pointed to the chipmunks. "No, they don't." Ian said. The munks froze. I knew this would happen. " They do to. They are just scared half to death because it's their first time preforming for someone other than Dave and me." I scooped them up and walked off. I saw Theo was on the verge of tears. I hugged them. "Oh, you poor things. Do you think you can still sing for me?" I asked. They shook their heads and dug their faces in my shirt. I patted their heads. "Ok, boys. You don't have to." I comforted.

While I talked to the boys, Dave and Ian Starred at each other, awkwardly, in silence. I came back to them and set the chipmunks on the box. "Ok, they're back. Come on, fellas. Want a plane that loops the loop. Me, I want a hula hoop." Dave tried to get them to sing. "No, Dave. They won't sing. They are too nervous." I told him.

"You know, Dave; some people might say that it's weird for a grown man to want a hula-hoop. And others would say, you know what's even weirder than that? A grown man bringing another grown man a big box full of chipmunks that not only speak English but can sing." Ian said. "But they can sing. We've been practicing all morning." Dave tried to convince Ian. "Oh, you've been practicing. Oh ok, I didn't realize." He said sarcastically, looking at the chipmunks who hid behind me. 'Yeah, ok, no. Dave, I'm going to pretend I have a lunch to go to." Ian said and looked at his watch. "Oops, I've got a lunch to go to." Ian left. I picked up the chipmunks, snuggling them once again, and we headed for the car.

 _ **In the Car**_

"What was that?" Dave asked the chipmunks. "Uh, nothing, nothing, just a little stage fright." Simon answered, trembling. I put my arm around them. "I thought my heart was going to explode!" Theodore added. "We're not preforming monkeys, Dave!" Alvin argued. "No, even better. You're preforming chipmunks. And it's ok. Next time you'll do a lot better, I promise." I said.

"Why do we have to sing for that guy anyway?" Alvin asked Dave. " Well how's this? Pretend I need the money, and I hate my job, and you're staying at my place so, you owe me." Dave answered. "We're sorry, Dave." Theo apologized. "Yeah, that helps." Dave said, sarcastically. "Dave, don't get mad at them. They're just kids and you forced them to sing for someone they don't even know. I mean, put yourself in their paws." I spoke up. "Thank you, J." They said.

"Never mind, I'm late for work." Dave said looking at his watch. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! Can we come with you?" Theodore asked. "What, so you can mess that up to? Nuh-huh, you're going home." Dave said, sternly. The boys frowned and folded their arms. "Can I stand in your lap and steer?" Alvin asked "Ooh, can we at least honk the horn?" Theo said. I laughed. Dave just starred at them giving the answer of 'no.' The chipmunks frowned, and looked at me, waiting for me to say something. "Don't worry, sweeties. I'll play with you when we get home." I said. "Ok!" they all said. "And you promised to rub me again." Alvin said, happily. "Yes, I did." I giggled.

 _ **At the House (*Not on camera*)**_

Dave parked in the driveway and we got out. "Watch them." He said, driving off to work. "I will." I called and we went inside. I sat on the couch and looked at the three chipmunks on my shoulders. "So, what do you wanna do?" I asked them. "SpongeBob!" They screamed. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Alvin hopped into my arms and pointed to his back. I rolled me eyes and stroked him. "What? Is this like your new favorite thing?" I asked him. "Uh-huh." He purred. "Haha your funny, Alvin. I love you guys." I said. " I love *purr* you too." Alvin said, climbing to my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Let's play outside!" Theodore suggested. "Ok." I said, turning the TV off. "Tag! Your it." Simon tagged me. "I'm gonna get ya!" I said, chasing them around the lawn. Theodore tripped and fell into a mud puddle. His brothers, who were right behind him, fell too. Theo began to cry because he had scraped his paw. The boys were now covered in mud and Theo's paw was bleeding. I stopped running. "Oh no! It's ok, Theodore. I'll make it better. Come on, boys. Let's get you cleaned up." I picked them up and brought them inside. I put them on the counter and said, "Ok, Simon, turn on the sink to the temperature you like and fill it half way. Then get in with your brothers. I'm gonna go get some towels, soap, and the first aid kit." Simon nodded and I left the room.

While I was gone, Simon did as he was told and filled the sink. Alvin said, "I'm hungry. I'm gonna get the cheese balls." He got up and opened the cabinet, reaching for the cheese balls. Alvin knocked them over and they went everywhere. "Alvin!" Simon yelled. "Get the vacuum. We gotta clean this before J comes back." They got the vacuum and turned it on. They began cleaning up the balls when Alvin was sucked in. "Oh no! Alvin!" Theodore squealed. "And the sink is overflowing!" said Simon "Not good. I'm gonna call Dave."

 _ **Dave's Work (*On camera*)**_

"So sorry about the delay. It should be just a few more minutes." Said Dave's boss to other workers. "Oh, here he is." "Sorry I'm late." Dave walked to his seat. "Boy, am I jazzed about our yummable energy bars commercial." He said. "That's goodable energy bars commercial." His boss corrected.

"Right, goodable. Uh, ok, Here's the pitch. We open up on a bunch of kids. You close up on a little girl's face. She's sad." Dave explained. "Our customers don't like to think of their kids as being sad." One man said. "Can she be flying a kite?" Dave's boss suggested. "I like kites." A woman commented.

"K, great. She's flying a kite. She's running with the kite. She's running out of steam. Uh, she's tired and let's go of the kite. Oh no, you see her face it's sad." Dave says. "But not too sad." The woman reminded. " Right. So she pulls out her goodable energy bar..." Dave stops to his ringtone.

"It's my mom, sorry." Dave stands up and answers the call. "Hi, mom." He says "Little situation, Dave. Uh, we accidentally vacuumed up Alvin." Simon Said. " Help!" Alvin screams from inside the vacuum. "What?" Dave asked. "Well at least it wasn't the garbage disposal." Simon chuckles, nervously. Theodore leans in and says "Stay calm" as he too gets sucked in. "Ahh!" "And there goes Theodore." Simon said. "Where's J?" Dave asked. "Upstairs, getting some stuff for our bath." Simon answered.

"Look, I can't do this right now." Dave said to the phone. "Absolutely understand but quick question, Dave. Uh, how do you feel about an indoor pool?" Simon asked. "Look if you flood my house your dead. Out on the street, capeesh?" Dave said and hung up the phone. All the people in the meeting looked at Dave as if he was crazy. "Mothers. Uh, why don't we come over here and look at the sales projections?" Dave walked over to his presentation.

"You know when I first saw these numbers, I thought there was just no way, but then I looked again." Dave began, revealing what used to be his presentation boards. Now it was a picture of three chipmunk butts and it said 'the size of Theodore's butt.' The woman read it aloud, questioning Dave. "You know what? let's come back to that." Dave said, taking down the board. "Anyway, 10 years ago, the market share for healthy food snacks was imperceptible among 6-1two year olds." He continued.

There was another picture on the graph. It said 'how smart Simon thinks he is,' and ' how smart he actually is.' "Who's Simon?" The woman asked. "I didn't-" Dave was cut off by his boss who was gesturing to move on. Dave removed that board to find yet another picture. It was of Alvin holding underwear. It said, 'How much Alvin smells.' "You know what? I think I'll just go clean out my office." Dave said. His boss said "Sounds good."

 _ **Back at the House (*Not on camera*)**_

I heard yelling so I ran down the stairs with the towels, soap, and the first aid kit. I dropped everything. My eyes widened when I saw the big mess and that Alvin and Theodore were gone. "What the heck! Where are your brothers, Si?" I asked. Simon pointed to the vacuum. "HELP, J!" Theodore cried. "It's gross in here." Alvin added. " OMG!" I gasped. I pushed a button that made the vacuum spit Alvin and Theodore out. Then I rushed over to the sink and shut it off. I began mopping the water.

"J, let us help you." Simon offered. "No, just- just stay there." I said, frustrated. The chipmunks looked down. They felt really bad. I finished mopping and vacuumed the cheese balls, the right way. After that, I refilled the sink. The house was somewhat clean again, and I could finally give the boys a bath. "Ok, bath time." I picked them up and put them in the water.

"We're really sorry, J." Theo managed to say _ **.**_ I smiled. "I know you are, boo." I said, scrubbing him with soap. "Just be more careful next time, k?" They nodded. I finished scrubbing each of them and let them wash off the soap. "Good. Now, I'll dry you." I said, pulling each of them out and into their towels.

"Ok, Theo, let me see your paw." Theodore gave me his paw and asked "Is this gonna hurt?" "No, this is gonna make it better." I put on some Neosporin and a Band-Aid. I kissed his paw and said, "All better?" "Yeah, thanks." "No, prob. You guys haven't eaten all day. Would you like me to order pizza?" I asked.

"Pizza!" They said in unison. "But you have to be 18 or older to order." Simon said. "Not a problem." I said, pulling out my phone. I put my finger to my mouth and talked into it like a microphone. This made my voice sound older. "Hello, yes, I'd like to order one cheese pizza... Thank you." I said, and hung up the phone. The chipmunks just looked at me. "What? A little magic never hurt anyone." I said. I blew at my finger and winked.

We enjoyed the pizza when it came and finished the whole thing. "Let's play a game!" Alvin said, throwing away his plate. "Ok, which one?" I asked. "Monopoly!" Theodore squeaked. "I'll get it." Alvin volunteered. He left the room. Simon crawled into my lap and I began to stroke him. Alvin came back and saw me rubbing Simon.

He dropped the game. "HEY!" Alvin shouted. "Huh?" I asked. 'You cheating on me? I thought that was our thing." He said. I giggled. "Alvin, I have enough love for all of you." "But I-" I cut him off. "I'm not cheating on you, Alvin. Ew! We were never together in the first place. Oh, never mind, just Come here, boys." They all came to my lap. I laid down with them in my arms. "I love all of you." I said and we fell asleep. "O-Okay" Alvin said.

 _ **On Camera**_

We woke up to an angry slam on the door. The chipmunks jumped a little "W-what was that!" Theodore squealed, as the boys clung to my chest. "Relax, It's only Dave." I said. "I wasn't scared." Alvin said. "Oh, yeah, cuz that's why you jumped and are still clinging to me." I said sarcastically, and pushed him off of me. Alvin's cheeks grew red. "You know, you're so lucky your cute." I chuckled and then hugged him.

"Guys, what's this about?" Dave asked, showing us the board. I starred at it and started hysterically laughing. "LOL! You guys are hilarious!" I said between laughter. "Obviously, Theodore's butt." Simon answered. I continued laughing. "We-we told you we colored." Theo said, getting nervous. "On my presentation boards!?" Dave scolded. "You guys got me fired!" I stop laughing. "Oh, we didn't know. Sorry, Dave." Theodore apologized. "Oh, you're sorry. That's fantastic! Sorry doesn't get my job back. Now does it, Theodore?" Dave yelled. "But, but, but." Theodore stuttered.

"David!" I shouted "They said that they were sorry. I'm sorry you lost your job, but you can't just yell all the time." "Who's side are you on, J?" Dave asked. "That's just it! We should all be on the same side! I hate having to always be the one stuck in the middle! I swear all you do is yell at them! So I'm gonna settle things once again. Munks, you should not have done that. You really need to think about your actions before doing them. That way you won't have to keep apologizing for all these stupid things. And David, yelling does nothing, k? Now, I'm not saying not to do anything. Talk to them, calmly. And have you heard of the saying 'forgive and forget?'" I almost yelled. Everyone was taken aback at my sudden outrage. "Sorry." I said, sitting down. "It's ok. We probably deserved that." Simon said.

Dave looked at Theodore, "Theodore, did you just-" Simon realized that Theo left a present on the couch and cut Dave off "It's a raisin, Dave." Simon lied. "Prove it." Dave said, not buying it. Simon smirked and put the 'raisin' in his mouth. "Alright, you got me." Dave said and walked away. Simon spit it out and said, "You owe me big time!" Simon fixed his glasses "Yeah, boys, there's this thing called a toilet. Use it." I said. The three munks nodded their heads and that is the story of how three wild chipmunks became housetrained.

Alvin wandered off. He decided to take a shower in the dish washer. Dave walked into the kitchen and heard him singing. "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" Alvin sang, "Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?" Dave opened the dish washer door to reveal Alvin covered in soap.

Alvin screamed, "You know there's this new thing called knocking?!" he crossed his arms. I came to the kitchen with the other two. "This is a dish washer not a shower." Dave said. "I'm waiting for the ring cycle." said Alvin. "Out!" Dave pulled Alvin out of the dish washer." Didn't I just give you a bath like an hour ago?" I asked. "Yeah, but you didn't get everywhere." Alvin replied. I stared at him with disgust. "Uh, excuse me, I did not want to get everywhere."

"Guess what? If I made a list of my worst days ever, this day would be at the top of the list." "And it's still early." Alvin said. "Clam it, sudsy." Dave told Alvin. I cleaned Alvin off. "Alvin's right... kind of. You can still turn this thing around." I said, positively. "Ok but I have no job, no career, and my house is always a mess, though J does her best to keep this pace clean." Dave argued.

Theodore, frightened by the scolding, backed up and hit the phone recorder. A message from Claire turned on. "Hey, Dave! It's Claire Wilson Calling. And why did I say my last name? That was weird. I guess I'm just a little nervous about coming over for dinner. So yeah, I'm gonna hang up now. I'll be there at 7. Ok, bye!" It said. "That's in a half hour!" Dave said, and began to clean up.

"Who's Claire?" Theodore asked. "Claire is Dave's mate. Ooh-la-la." Simon answered. "She is not my mate. She is my ex-mate." Dave said. "She'll be your girlfriend again, Dave." I told him. "Oh this is just great!" Dave said sarcastically as he furiously cleaned. "Dave, Dave, relax. you just go get the food. We'll take care of the rest, alright?" Simon says.

Dave looked up. "Oh, why am I having a hard time believing you?" He yells. "That hurts, Dave. That really hurts." Alvin said, putting his paw on his heart. "Yeah, we're all in this together." Simon agreed "Like a family!" Theo added. I nodded. "No! Not like a family!" Dave shouted. Theodore looked down and Alvin said "Tic-toc, Dave. Better bust a move." and pointed to his wrist like a watch. "Right. Got it. J, make sure this place doesn't end up an even bigger mess than it already is." Dave rushed out of the house and we began cleaning.

* * *

Dave came home with the house spotless. "Wow!" he exclaimed, surprised. "We also do offices and recreational vehicles." Alvin said. "What's that smell?" Dave asked "It's your cologne." I answered, "I couldn't stop them from poring the whole thing on the rug." I looked at the chipmunks, who grinned, and I rolled my eyes. "We call it 'scenting the area'. " Simon explained.

"I got to admit, I'm surprised. The place looks great." Dave complemented. "Well, Dave, we chipmunks are notoriously tidy." Simon said, proudly. I shook my head. ' _Yeah, right.'_ I thought. Dave opened the fridge, to find cloths and trash inside. "Guys, when I said to clean up your half of the room, I meant to clean it. You know put this stuff where it belongs. Not just move the mess to the fridge." I said and snapped my fingers. The fridge was clean now cleaned.

"Awesome! but why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Alvin asked " Because you guys need to learn to look after yourselves. I'm not always gonna be around to spoil you." "You don't spoil us!" Simon argued "Yeah, we're not spoiled!" Alvin agreed. "Oh really? I bought you pizza with all my allowance money. I bathed you, which you should have so done yourselves. I cleaned up _YOUR_ mess and forgave you for that disaster. I fixed up all Theodore's boo-boos. And I'm like your personal masseuse!" I explained. "Yeah, ok, I see your point." Simon said.

"Good, I didn't even have to bring up what I got you for Christmas." I said, giggling. "Christmas presents! You got us Christmas presents? What you get us?" Alvin said as all three of them jumped on me with excitement. "Of course I did. And you'll just have to wait till the 25th." I told them and they got off of me. "Ok!" They said in unison.

"Mmm, those breadsticks smell great!" Alvin said. "So when's dinner?" Theodore asked. "Um, guys, I don't know how to tell you this but... It's just gonna be me and Claire tonight." Dave said. "Woah! Hold the phone, Dave! You mean we can't even-" Alvin started. "No." Dave cut off. "Not even if we-" Simon asked "No." Dave said again. "We thought it would be a-" Theodore tried.

"And no. Now get in the other room." Dave made it clear. The chipmunks looked at me, waiting for me to back them up. "Sorry boys. But it's kinda a date so I'm with Dave on this one. Plus, she would freak out if she saw talking chipmunks." I said. The three looked down. "Don't be sad. You can still eat in the other room and we can play games until bedtime." "Buzz kill." Alvin muttered. "I'll stroke you." I offered "Now we're talking." He said. I put some food on 4 plates and we ate in the other room.

* * *

The chipmunks and I finished up dinner and listened to Dave and Claire's conversation. It sounded like it was going well. "I saw your pictures in the paper." Dave told Claire. "Yeah it's going really well. How's your job?" Claire asked. Dave didn't know what to say because he had lost his job today. "Great. loving it." He lied.

The boy's opened the door a bit to hear better. "How do you think it's going?" Theo asked. "Terrible! They're not even sniffing each other!" Alvin replied. "Alvin, humans don't do that." I giggled. "So this is good." "Not good enough. Dave needs a little help from the love doctor." Alvin said and ran off. "And his assistant." Theodore added. He tried to follow Alvin but Simon stopped him. "Get back here." Simon pulled him by his tail. "This is not going to end well." I said, covering my face with my hands.

"You know, this is nice. Just two friends, having dinner, hanging out. No pressure, nothing weird." Claire says. Alvin puts on some romantic music. Dave's eyes widened and he told Claire, "Oh, uh, my stereo does that all the time. It's like it has a mind of its own." Claire let it go. And they continued their conversation. "Oh, God, Alvin! Come here now!" I whispered. Alvin shook his head. "Sorry, J. No can do. Gotta help Dave. He's lucky to have me. You said it yourself. "He said. "Yeah, to support his career and teach him about family. Not to be his wing man with all your 'smooth moves.'" I explained.

Alvin ignored me and dimmed the lights. "Um, the wiring in my unit is shot." Dave said. "You should get an electrician to fix that." Claire suggested. "I don't need _anyone_ to fix _anything_ for me." Dave said, hinting for Alvin to stop it. "Ok..." Claire says, confused. "Alvin! No dessert!" I came up with punishments to stop Alvin from causing trouble. He ignored me. "No TV!" I tried again. This wasn't working. He turned on the fire. Claire saw the fire and was getting annoyed. "Could you excuse me for a moment. I'm gonna go check the fuse box." Dave got up and went to the room where we were.

"Hey! Look I know what you're up to. Alvin? Where's Al-" Dave was cut off by Theodore accidentally spaying breath freshener in his eyes. "Ow!" Dave fell, knocking things over and making a lot of noise. Claire heard the ruckus and was concerned. "Dave, you ok?" She called. I helped Dave up. "Yeah, everything's fine." He said and turned back to us. "Why did you do that." He asked as his eyes began to tear. "I was just trying to help, Dave. You had garlic breath." Theodore answered. "Stop helping. Your ruining everything!" Dave said and stormed off.

"I think got something in my eye." Dave told Claire as he came back to the kitchen. Claire got up to look at his eye and said "Yeah, it looks really irritated." Dave saw Alvin and threw a piece of bread at him. Alvin dodged it. Claire was confused. Dave said "I thought I saw a rat." "A rat?" She asked. "Probably nothing. Let's finish eating, huh?" He said and they sat down. "Tomorrow I'm gonna call the exterminator." Dave says. Alvin throws the bread back and said "Boom- chicka- wow-wow- chicka- wow-wow!" and did a dance.

Chaired turns around but Dave grabs and hugs her so she didn't see Alvin. "Dave, let go." Claire pulled away. "Sorry, Claire. It's just, I lost my job, Claire, and I guess I just needed a hug." He told her. "Well, why didn't you just say so? What happened?" She asked. "Ok, but this is gonna sound really... Strange." Dave says. "No games, no fooling around." Claire ordered. "The truth?" Dave asks her. "Please, I'm begging you." She pleaded.

Dave took a deep breath. "My life is being sabotaged by talking chipmunks! And J is a fairy from the real world. Apparently we live in a movie." Dave explained. Claire got up and headed for the door. "I'm not crazy. I swear." He tried to convince her. "You haven't changed at all." Claire said and left. "Claire, Wait. Don't go. I can explain." Dave called after her.

 _ **Not on camera**_

Meanwhile I continued to come up with punishments. "Alvin, stop! Or- or I won't stroke you anymore!" That got him. What used to be a grin turned to a frown and he made 'the eyes'. "You wouldn't." He said, softly. "Try me. Alvin, the longer it takes you to get your furry ass in here, the longer you'll be without my fingers running down your back." I said, sternly. "Let's start with one day." "But-" He tried. "Ok, the next three days. I could do this all night." I said. The other two chipmunks listened with their mouths hanging open.

Alvin ran in and sat down. He turned away from all of us so we wouldn't notice him rubbing his eyes, forcing back tears., for they never saw me so infuriated that I used that kind of language. "What just happened?" Theodore asked. "I don't know." Simon answered. They just sat in silence. I saw Alvin blink away tears and hug his knees. I was confused but It broke my heart. Alvin deserved the punishment but I didn't expect to get this reaction.

I sighed and sat beside Alvin. "I'm not going to take the punishment away. But I can't see you like this." I said gently, wiping some of his tears away. "So I can't let you." He pulled away from me. Alvin didn't like anyone to see him upset. I put a finger on his shoulder. "Why are you crying? You can talk to me, Alvin" I asked him. " It's just a little punishment."

He turned around and looked at me, tears flowing from is big, Hazel- brown eyes. I was shocked by his appearance. "B-because Dave obviously hates us and you're the one who loved us. If you don't love us anymore then who will? You never yelled at me like that before. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cry" Alvin told me before covering his eyes and sobbing harder. "Oh, baby is that what you think?" I asked. Theo and Simon agreed and tears filled their eyes. "Is that what you all think?"

I gathered them and held them close. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much. And even if you're punished, it's only so you learn." I said. They looked up at me with tear stained faces and nodded. "And Dave does not hate you. He may get mad but never hate. If he did, do you think you'd still be here?" " I guess not." Simon said. I kissed their foreheads. They just hugged me for a few minutes.

'You need to apologize to Dave ok. You ruined the date." I said. The boys nodded. Dave walked into the room. "I cannot believe that yo-" Dave cut himself off when he saw their tear stained faces digging into my chest. "What the...?" He asked. "Dave, we are soo sorry. Do you hate us?" Alvin climbed to Dave and the others followed. Dave was so confused and mad but felt sympathetic at the same time. "No, I don't. I'm just really angry." Was all he managed to say. He was surprised to see the chipmunks had been crying. "Thank you." They said, and crawled back to me. "Ok, anyway I'm very upset with you and I want you to go to bed." Dave said, looking really sad as he left.

 _ **On camera**_

"He seems really upset." Theo said. "Idea! Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding." Alvin Said "J, can you fly us to Ian's?" "Yeah. But, uh, you sure you're ready for this?" I asked them. "Yes. You said we'd do better next time and we will." Alvin answered. "Ok. Get on." I said, Sprouting wings. "Oh pretty." Theodore complemented and tried to touch them. "No, no They're fragile and it stings when someone touches my wings." I stopped Theo. "Ok." He said as they all got on my back and I zoomed to Ian's house.

 _ **With Dave**_

Dave, frustrated with the chipmunks, took a big box and put a shirt along with three waffles and a water bottle inside. He put holes in the box and tried to write a letter explaining that they should leave. It read:

 _Sorry fellas,_

 _But this isn't really working out. I don't know what made me think I could handle you guys, when I can barely handle my own life. You should go back to your real home in the forest. It's best for all of us. I'm sorry it has to be this way but_

He stopped writing and sighed. Dave didn't have the heart to go on. He was also confused about what happened earlier. They thought He hated them? I mean he was mad, furious even. But was 'hate' the right word? At first, he thought so, but he couldn't imagine them leaving. He threw away the letter but it rolled to the side of his bed. Dave put away the box and went to see the chipmunks.

"Guys?" He said searching for the chipmunks and me. "Simon? Theodore?" He looked at the chair where they sleep. We were gone. He began to look outside. "Guys? J, Alvin, Simon, Theodore?" He called into the night. He couldn't find us and went to bed.

 _ **Ian's House**_

We rang the doorbell and I shrank to their size so when he opened the door we could sneak in. Ian answered the door to find no one there. We snuck in and Ian said "Kids." shutting the door. He was going to go back upstairs when the Chipmunks and I came out behind a vase and began singing the chipmunk song.

Ian came closer, amazed. He saw Singing chipmunks and a fairy with wings, clapping along. He bent down and smiled. "Welcome to Jett Records." Ian said. I ran and hugged each one of them. "You did it, boys! I'm so proud of you. " I said. "Thanks, J. " They replied. I grew back to my original size as we all introduced ourselves. He didn't seem to care about me at all. But no figures. We recorded the song and made a video and I flew them home. I slept over because flying long distances took a lot of energy and I was too tired to move.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Dave woke up to the SpongeBob Sguarepants theme song and smiled. We were back.

We got a shopping cart and put the chipmunks in the baby seat. Dave pushed the cart and I followed. "New rule," He said, "No going out after 9, and not at all unless I know where you're going." We gathered some groceries and Theo asked "Where you worried about us, Dave?" "No, I just need to know, ok." Dave answered. "Of course he worried about you. He loves you. You should have seen his face when he couldn't find us and again when we came back." I said, and Dave gave me a look. "How do you...?" Dave asked. "You live in a move that I watched so many times I remember each line by heart." I told him. "Oh, Right."

Dave left the cart to get more food and he got hit in the head. "Ow! Alvin!" He turned to Alvin. We shook our heads and pointed to a little girl throwing things. Her mother says, "Oh sorry about that." "Kids, huh?" Dave said, and picked up the food. "Yeah, they keep you on your toes. You have any?" The mom asked "three boys and 1 girl." Dave answered. "Oh, well some days are better than others." She said, putting the rest of the food in her cart. "And some days you just wanna close them in a box and leave it in the park and run away." He added. She just looked at him funny. I saw this and walked up to them. "You'd understand if you knew what the boys are like." I said.

Dave and I walked back to the cart. It was filled with toaster waffles. I started giggling. "Guys, what's all this?" Dave asked. "Toaster waffles!" the munks said in unison. "I can't afford all these toaster waffles." Dave says, putting the waffles back. "Awwwwe." They all said. "You guys are too much." I told them.

All of the sudden, the chipmunk's song was playing. "My song." Dave said, happy but confused. They boys and I cheered. Dave looked at us when his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello." Dave said to the phone. "Dave. Hey! How's my favorite song writer?" Ian greeted. "Ian?" He asked. "Tell me you heard the song." Ian said.

"Yeah, I'm listening to it right now. But how did you- I mean when did this-" Dave was really confused. "Speed of business, baby. That's how we do it. That's how I roll." Ian cut him off. "Got a friend in satellite radio, put it in immediate rotation. And the video of your little guys, 10 million hits already on YouTube. It's crazy but I gotta go. Oh and put some cloths on those guys. It's kind of embarrassing." Ian hung up and Dave looked at us. "We owed ya, Dave." Alvin said. Dave smiled, which made us smile. "You've done good, boys." I told them. "Good enough to lift my punishment?" Alvin asked. "Yes, Alvin." I patted his head.

 _ **All:**_

 _Christmas, Christmas time is near_

 _Time for toys and time for cheer_

The chipmunks became famous and had many concerts.

 _We've been good but we can't last_

 _Hurry Christmas, hurry fast_

Ian was getting money and Dave wrote more songs.

 _ **Simon:**_

 _Want a plane that loops the loop_

And we became closer, finally.

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _Me, I want a hula-hoop_

Alvin caused trouble and life was good. Claire Saw this and believed Dave.

 _ **All:**_

 _We can hardly stand the wait_

 _Please, Christmas don't be late_

Dave made cloths for the munks. "So, guys, what do you think?" He asked them "Cool!" They shouted and jumped in the air. "Yeah! You look tots adorbs!" I complemented. They stared at me. "That's girl talk for totally adorable." I explained. "Oh." They understood.

 _ **All:**_

 _Christmas, Christmas time is near_

 _Time for toys and time for cheer_

 _We've been good but we can't last_

 _Hurry Christmas, hurry fast_

 _ **Simon:**_

 _Want a plane that loops the loop_

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _Me, I want a hula-hoop_

 _ **All:**_

 _We can hardly stand the wait_

 _Please, Christmas don't be late_

As it was getting closer to Christmas, we decorated the tree. The chipmunks and I handed Dave ornaments and candy canes and... other things. Like toothbrushes and bottles but he didn't allow Theodore to hang his left over sandwich on the tree. "That's Theodorable!" I giggled. "Ooh, I like the sound of that." He said.

 _ **Not on camera**_

It was Christmas Eve and the chipmunks were getting ready for bed. "Oh, I'm just so excited for Christmas!" Theodore squealed. "So am I, sweetie. Now, the sooner you go to bed, the sooner Christmas will come." I said, kissing his forehead and putting him in the chair. I took off Simon's glasses and kissed his forehead as well as Alvin's. I tucked them in. "G'night, my little rock stars." "Night, J." Alvin and Simon said. Theodore has already fallen asleep.

"Wait!" Simon shrieked, and put on his glasses. I jumped back. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "Something's wrong with Theodore. I think he's having a nightmare." Alvin replied, shaking his little brother slightly. I ran to him and picked him up. "Wake up, boo, wake up. It's ok." I tried to wake or at least calm him. I kissed his forehead and he smiled, still sleeping. "Yes, Theo, shh." I said, cuddling him. Alvin and Simon were amazed of how well I was handling Theodore. "Why do you look so surprised? I'm me. Get used to it." I said.

He woke up. "J! I had a nightmare. Is it Christmas yet?" He asked. "No, Theo, it's only been like two minutes." I answered. "Oh... Um, J?" He said, starring into my eyes. "Yes, Theodore." I rubbed his head. "C-can you sleep with me tonight?" He asked me. "Oh, Theodore. I wish I could, boo, but I have to be home. My family and I are celebrating Christmas Eve." I explained. Theodore frowned. "I'm sorry, baby, but you have your brothers. Oh, and Dave. You can sleep with Dave." I suggested. "Ok." He agreed. "OMG! I gotta go! See you boys tomorrow. Love you!" I looked at my watch and ran for the portal. "Love you!" They called to me. "Wait to make things weird, Theodore!" Alvin said.

 _ **On camera**_

Alvin and Simon went to bed and Theodore went to Dave's bedroom. "Dave?" Theodore tapped Dave's hand to get his attention. "Dave, are you awake?" He asked and jumped onto the bed. "I am now." Dave said as his eyes opened. " I had a nightmare." Theo said, softly. "Can I sleep with you? You won't even know I'm here."

"Ok, sure, but stay on your side of the bed." Dave decided. "Ok." Theodore jumped over Dave to his side of the bed. Theodore thought Dave went back to sleep and he jumped to Dave's shoulder. He snuggled his body against Dave's neck. "Theodore, that's not your side of the bed." Dave said. Theo began to snore a little and Dave learned to like Theodore being there.

 _ **Christmas Morning**_

I came through the portal to find Alvin and Simon stretching. "Merry Christmas!" I said hugging them. "Christmas!" They squeaked in unison. "Let's get Dave and Theo." I suggested. We walked to Dave's room to find Theodore sleeping on Dave's face. The remaining two chipmunks ran in like crazy.

"Theodore, wake up! It's Christmas!" Alvin screamed as they jumped onto the bed. I followed and sat on the bed. Theodore wakes up and they all jump on Dave to wake him up. I giggled. "C'mon, man, it's Christmas!" Simon shouted, "On the first day of Christmas, Dave woke up! C'mon it's Christmas! Hallelujah!" "Wake up, lazy bones!" Alvin screamed in Dave's face. The boys jumped off the bed when he woke up.

"Oh, yeah, Christmas." He said, getting out of bed. "Up and Adam. You can sleep when your dead." Alvin shouted as they headed to the living room. "You think they're excited?" I asked Dave and we followed them downstairs. "Hurry up, dad." Theodore said as he raced to the living room. Dave asked "Dad?" "Dave, I said Dave." Theo lied and we went to the tree.

"This is shaping up to be my favorite Christmas ever!" Alvin announced, and hopped into the tree. "Your gonna wanna open mine first." Simon said. "No, open mine first. "Theodore argued. "Mine's better!" Alvin said. "Wow, you guys got me presents?" Dave asked and sat down. I sat down next to him. they all replied " Of course!" They brought their presents to us.

He opened Simon's first. "Wow, it's a…" Dave was not sure what it was. " It's a paperclip compass." Simon said, proudly. "A paperclip compass! Now I'll never get lost." Dave said. "Me next." Alvin pushed his gift towards Dave. Dave opens Alvin's gift. "My wallet." He said. I gave a chuckle. "You like it? Really? I wanted to give you something you'd use every day." Alvin smiled. "And I have been for almost 10 years now. Very thoughtful, Alvin. Thank you." Dave said. "The look on your face says it all, Dave." Alvin replied. "Nicely done, Theodore 'To Dav." Dave chuckled when he saw the bad spelling. "Let's see, it says 'Merry Christmas, Love Theodore'. And it's got a nice picture of pineapples on it." "Those aren't pineapples. That's our family." Theodore corrected. "Awe, that's really sweet, Theo." I commented.

Dave put the card down and opened his mouth to say something. I stopped him and asked, "Ok, boys, who wants my presents?" "We do!" The munks squealed. I gave them each their own boxs in their favorite colors. They opened them quickly and took out what was inside. They got phones their size with cases their fav colors. "Oh, wow! Phones!" Alvin jumped with excitement. "And a hula-hoop!" Alvin tried it out. "And a toy plane!" Simon exclaimed. "Yeah, in your size too. Now, for the phones, I put your brothers, Dave's, and my contacts on already. And Dave can easily take them away if you misbehave." I explained. "Yay!" Theo exclaimed. "Yeah." Simon agreed. "And, Dave, I got you the poster for this movie." I showed Dave the poster. "Thank you, J." He thanked me.

"We got you something as well." "Really? You didn't have to." I said. "Of course we did. Here, this is from all of us." He handed me a box. I opened it to see a beautiful pink and purple bracelet with a J charm. Dave put it on me. I hugged Dave and said "Thanks, It's beautiful!" I pulled away. "Just like you. But that's not all. Check the box again." Simon told me. I blushed and looked in the box. "A diary!" I looked at the pink book with a blue J on the cover. "Thank you, Guys. Merry Christmas." The chipmunks hopped to my lap and said "Merry Christmas!" "To our family." Theodore added.

Dave got up. "Look, fellas. Let's make sure we understand each other. I'm not your, you know, your dad or anything, right?" He explained. "But you're like a dad." Theo said. "Well, not really." Dave disagreed. "I mean we're friends for sure. I write your songs, you know, manage your careers." "Make us sweaters." Simon pointed to his sweaters. "Feed us." Alvin added. " Let us sleep in your bed when we have nightmares." said Theodore. "Yes, and that's what friends do." Dave said. The boys frowned and sat down in my lap. "Dave, seriously, you wouldn't know a good thing if it hit you in the head!" I sassed.

Unsure of what to say, he came up with "Uh, fella's, want your Christmas presents?" "Is that a trick question?" Alvin asks. Dave gives them envelopes. Their excitement disappeared. "They're savings bonds." Dave told the boys. "Uh, cool." Alvin rolled his eyes. "You know, in 7 years or so, you're gonna get something really nice." Dave said. "Do you, maybe, have any you bought 7 years ago?" Alvin asked rudely. Dave made a face and Simon elbowed Alvin. "Ow." He groaned. "Alvin, manners." Simon whispered. "Thank you, Dave." Alvin sighed. "Yeah, thanks, Dave." Theo added.

The doorbell rang and Dave went to see who it was. "Don't worry, boys. You have my present and I'm sure your about to get more." I said and pointed to the door. "Ho, Ho, Ho! Who wants presents?" Ian came in, holding a big, red sack of presents. "Ooooh! Cool!" They squealed as a remote control helicopter was placed in front of them. Dave did not enjoy Ian barging in like this and giving the chipmunks so many gifts. Neither did I but I went along with it. "What are you doing?" Dave asked. "Taking care of my boys." Ian answered. "Woah, woah, woah! Your boys?" I said, lifting an eyebrow. "Where's Simon's and Theodore's" Alvin jumped towards the presents. "That big one is for me, I think." Simon pointed to a large box.

"What did you get them?" Ian asked me and Dave. "Phones in their size." I said proudly. "Ah, how?" He asked me. "Magic." I answered. "OK. And you?" Ian looked at Dave. "Savings bonds." Answered Dave. "Great, just what every child dreams of." He said sarcastically. "Well, you're in luck because uncle Ian came through." "Uncle Ian?" Dave and I said in unison. "Ok, no leave! Get out! You don't get to be the chipmunks' family before we do." I said and began pushing Ian to the door. "Hey!" He said. "Nothing you do can change my mind." I decided. "I'll give you this golden ring." Ian offered. I stopped pushing him and said, "Except for that. Dang, that's pretty. Ok, you got 5 minutes and you're out the door." I walked over to the boys with my new ring. "Hey, guys, check out the new bling I got from Ian." They came to me and nodded.

"Best Christmas ever!" They shouted. "Guess what, guys. Uncle Ian's gonna have a big launch party for the new CD. That's right. Press, paparazzi. Hollywood hotshots. The whole nine yards." Ian told us. "Awesome!" Alvin said, picking up Theodore. "Sweet!" Theo commented. "Oh, yeah!" said Simon. "We'll be there." I added. "Ok, Dave, you have 1 week to write me a new hit single. Something funky and fresh. Peace, we out." Ian left and Dave's jaw hung open. "Dave, you can do it. Ian's, well, Ian, you know? " I said and picked up Alvin. "Now I'm gonna give you the gift I know you've been waiting for." I giggled. "Oh, yes!" He purred through stroking. "Now it really is Christmas!"

* * *

It was Christmas break and I basically lived at the chipmunks' house. We were all chilling. Dave was writing the 'Witch Doctor' song for the party, Theo was snacking, Simon was reading, and Alvin and I were watching SpongeBob. I stroked Alvin and he purred.

The commercial came and I said, "I'm going to the bathroom. BRB." Alvin got off of me so I could get up. When I did, I knocked my purse off the couch and my diary fell out. I didn't notice and left the room.

The three boys saw the diary open to a page and got curious. They hopped to the book. "We shouldn't, guys. She deserves her privacy." Simon said, fixing his glasses. "Too late. Already half way through it." Alvin said, "Check it out. It's about us." "I don't know, Alvin." Theodore told him. "What J doesn't know can't hurt her... Or us." Alvin says. Theodore and Simon shrugged and read the page.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Hello my name is - - In this book a secret part of me is hidden. I am secretly J the Superfairy. I recently went inside one of my fav movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks! They are the ones who got me this beautiful diary for Christmas. They have all become my best friends. They don't know my real name or how I look yet. I'll show them... eventually. I just don't want them to judge, I guess. I'm not exactly pretty without my fairy disguise. Ok, off track. I'll say something about all of them._

 _Dave-_ _Great songwriter and friend. He's smart and talented and generous. Even though he can't see it, he makes an awesome dad for the munks. Sometimes I see him as my own._

 _Alvin-_ _What can I say? He's Alvin. Troublesome, Awesome, ladies' man Alvin. Though I feel he acts different around me. It's weird, but I like it. I don't know, he's less obnoxious and more sweet. And a little more vulnerable Not the Alvin I've learned to know. And he purrs when you stroke him. That's new... and adorable! I guess that's the fairy effect. Stroking is kinda our thing. He gets really jealous when I stroke his brothers._

 _Simon-_ _Smart, charming little chipmunk. He's kind and knows right from wrong. Always keeps Alvin in his place. Simon gets jealous when I stroke Alvin so we made our own thing. We like to read together. Storytime every Friday night._

 _Theodore-_ _Cute and sweet. I call him 'Theodorable'. I cook with him. That's our thing._

 _I love all of them like family. I'm a little confused where I stand with them. I feel like their mother sometimes. You know, being good cop when Dave's hard on them. I always take care of them. But I also just like to hang out with them like their best friend or a sister. Oh, what I'd do to be their older sister. Yeah right, girl, you wish. Anyway, I guess that's all for now._

 _#AlvinandtheChipmunks_

The chipmunks all had different thoughts about what they had just read. "Me, act different around her?" Alvin asked. "Judge her? Never." Simon said. "Sister? Isn't she already kinda like a sister?" Theodore questioned. The boys heard me coming back and put the diary back in my purse. Theodore went back to the kitchen, Simon back to his book, and Alvin sat on the couch.

I sat on the couch next to Alvin and he jumped to my lap. "So what I miss?" I asked stroking Alvin. "Not much." he answered.

 _ **The Party**_

"Thank you for coming. It is a very special night for Jett Records Here at Jett Records, we pride ourselves on bringing you tomorrow's music today. Oh, and guess what. I did it again. Ladies and gentlemen, here to sing their new hit single...give it up for Alvin, Simon and Theodore." Ian introduced them. I watched from the audience. I found Claire and joined her.

 _ **DJ:**_

 _Yeah, in the place to be_

 _Chipmunks on the M-I-C_

 _"Witch Doctor"_

 _Everybody, can they do it?_

 _ **Girls:**_

 _Can they do it?_

 _ **DJ:**_

 _Come on, people, let's get to it_

 _ **Girls:**_

 _Let's get to it_

 _ **DJ:**_

 _Come on, shake, come on, roll_

 _Everybody hit the floor_

 _Come on, shake, come on, roll_

 _With the Chipmunks, here we go_

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _I told the witch doctor_

 _I was in love with you_

 _I told the witch doctor_

 _You didn't love me too_

 _And then the witch doctor_

 _He told me what to do_

 _ **Chipmunks:**_

 _He said_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _To the ting to the tang_

 _The wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _Ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _To the ting to the tang_

 _The wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _Ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _Yo, DJ, pump this party!_

 _ **DJ:**_

 _Everybody, can they do it?_

 _ **Girls:**_

 _Can they do it?_

 _ **Chipmunks:**_

 _(Go! Go! Go!)_

 _ **DJ:**_

 _Come on, people, let's get to it_

 _ **Chipmunks:**_

 _(Go! Go! Go!)_

 _ **DJ:**_

 _Come on, shake, come on, roll_

 _Everybody hit the floor_

 _Come on, shake, come on, roll_

 _With the Chipmunks, here we go_

 _Alvin! Simon! Theodore!_

 _ **Simon:**_

 _I told the witch doctor_

 _You didn't love me true_

 _I told the witch doctor_

 _You didn't love me nice_

 _And then the witch doctor_

 _He gave me this advice_

 _He said to me_

 _ **Chipmunks:**_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _To the ting to the tang to_

 _The wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _Ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

 _ **Girls:**_

 _You've been keeping love from me_

 _And that's not very smart_

 _ **Chipmunks:**_

 _(Not very smart)_

 _ **Girls:**_

 _I went out and found myself someone_

 _Who'd tell me how to win your heart_

 _ **Theodore:**_

 _My friend the witch doctor_

 _He told me what to say_

 _My friend the witch doctor_

 _He told me what to do_

 _I know that you'll be mine_

 _When I say this to you_

 _Oh, yeah!_

 _Oh, baby, baby!_

 _ **Chipmunks:**_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _To the ting to the tang to_

 _The wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _Ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _To the ting to the tang to_

 _The wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _Ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _To the ting to the tang to_

 _The wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _Ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _To the ting to the tang_

 _The wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ah_

 _Ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

Everyone cheers. I meet up with the boys and Dave. "How'd we do?" Alvin asked me. "Amazing! That has to be one of my fav songs." I answered and stroked him. He pushed my hand away and I stared at him in confusion. "Not in public. It's embarrassing for people to see me purr. Especially the girls." He told me. "And I'm not a girl? Dude, that is insulting." I said. "Oh, you don't count." Alvin said. "Excuse me?" "I mean, your different. Your sweet, understanding, though you can have attitude." Alvin explained "Honey, I call that sass, born given talent." I said, "And I won't embarrass you."

* * *

We we're selling merchandise and Claire found us. "Mind if I get a few pics?" She asked "Claire, not at all. Fire away." Dave said. "Great! I've got a new assignment. I'm covering your rise to fame. "Ahem!" Alvin said to Dave. "This is uh, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. And you've already met J." Dave introduced. "Hello." She said, taking some pictures. "Hello, Claire." says Theo. Alvin moves in front of Theodore and said "You're hot." Dave and I rolled our eyes. "I forgot you haven't officially met." Dave said. We all got together for a picture. Alvin gave his brothers bunny ears. Dave gave Alvin bunny ears. So I gave him bunny ears. Claire laughed.

"So Dave, I really thought that you-" Claire started. "That I was insane? I totally understand. Talking chipmunks, it's a lot to take in over dinner." Dave told her. "The only thing I don't understand is J being a fairy and us living in a movie." She added. "That is also true. watch this." I said as my wings appear. "Ok, I believe you. Wow, they are sparkly." Said Claire. "Dave look at you now. You got the career, promising future, kids. You're like a family." "Don't say family in front of Dave. It gives him gas. Like clear the room gas." Alvin said, covering his nose.

I laughed and Dave said "It does not!" "He doesn't want a family." said Theodore sadly. I patted Theodore's head. "You know why don't you go play or raid the dessert table or something." We looked at Dave, disappointingly, and faced Claire again. "Don't take it personally, guys." said Claire. "Too late." I said and Alvin nudged into my side, shaking his head.

"Some people don't know a good thing when they've got it. Right, Dave?" Claire winked and walked into the crowd. "Claire." Dave said as she left. I stepped in front of him and said, "Now where have I heard that before?" The boys turned around to Dave. "Now offence, big guy, but you're not good at this." Alvin commented. My phone rings. "Ooh, I gotta take this. Boys, I'll meet you at the dessert table, k?" I said running away.

* * *

"Hey, what do you think of this?" Ian asked, showing Dave an Alvin doll. "What is it?" asked Dave. "It's Alvin." Ian answered. "That looks nothing like Alvin." Dave commented. "Well, yeah. It's a prototype. We'll sell a million of these things." Ian explained "It's voice-activated. Here, say something to it." "Hello, ugly little Alvin doll that looks nothing like Alvin." Dave says to the doll. The doll says something in Spanish. "See? You love it. It's Spanish." Ian said. "You know what? That's just weird."

Dave began to walk away and Ian went after him. "Come on, Dave, Dave, Dave. We've got to expand the Munks' fan base. I mean, forget about the music. The music is but a means to the big money, okay? I'm talking about our own fur clothing line, cologne. I mean-" Ian tries to convince Dave. "They're just kids." Dave told him. "No, they're rats. And they could make us both so much money...if you just let me work with them." Ian tried to follow but it was too crowded. "I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dave got away from Ian. "Don't go against me on this, Dave. I never lose." Ian called to him.

* * *

The boys were at the dessert table enjoying the sweets. "Has anyone tried the chocolate meatballs?" Theo asked, shoving chocolate in his face. "I'll probably go into insulin shock, but it's worth it." Simon said rubbing his hands together. "What a sweet, sweet molasses meat." Alvin jumped onto a tray of cupcakes. Ian came up to him and said, "Hey, Alvster. Love your song, bro. Up top." They high five. "What's up, player?" Alvin says.

"So, I see you're enjoying my little spread I put out for you guys. What am I talking about? You probably eat like this all the time, huh?" Ian said. "Well, Dave and J don't want to spoil us. Ok, Dave doesn't want to spoil us." Alvin explained. "Dude, you're a rock star. Your supposed to be spoiled. I mean you should be riding in limousines and private planes. And you should be going to parties like every night." Ian said. "Really? Because Dave and J say we need our sleep." Alvin replies.

"Look, Alvin, this is hard to say, but I mean I gotta be upfront about it. They are holding you back. You know, I could be making you 20 large a day." Ian told Alvin. "Hmm, is that a lot?" Alvin asked. "Yes. And there's another thing. I'm not gonna tell you. Ok, I will tell you. Look, behind your back, Dave and J call you, uh, the rats." Ian lied. The boys all stopped what they were doing and starred at Ian in shock. "Rats?" Alvin asked surprised and hurt.

"Yeah, I know, whatever right?" says Ian. Alvin turns away from Ian and sniffled. He then turned back to Ian, who said "Well, don't let it bother you. Me, I think of you boys as family. If there's anything you need anything at all, give your uncle Ian a call." Ian kissed him on the cheek and that's when I came in.

"Woah, woah, woah! Get your lips off my munks! That- that's just gross." I pushed Ian away and he left. I turned to the chipmunks and they all looked sad. "What's wrong? You ok?" I picked up Alvin and hugged him. They nodded and I let it go. "I see you already started without me." I giggled and wiped their faces with a napkin.

 _ **The next Day**_

"Come on, pal! You drive like my grandmother! Get a wheelchair! Move over!" Alvin was playing a race car game. I giggled "Hey, guys! look at me!" Simon was bouncing up and down with balloons tied to him. The balloons got stuck in the fan. "Up, up, and aaawwwaayyyyy! Help!" Simon cried. I gasped and screamed, "Simon!" I tried to help him.

Dave came through the door and I shouted "Dave, catch him!" Dave caught Simon and handed him to me. I cuddled him and set him down. "I thought I told you boys to clean up." Dave said as looked around at the mess. "We are." Simon said and a girl came into the room. "Who's that?" Dave and I asked. "Uncle Ian hired us a housekeeper. She's also a masseuse." and then he growled. "Hm." I said and looked at the girl cleaning the house. "But she cannot compare to you, J." Simon said. I smiled and rubbed the top of his head. "Yes, nowhere near." He said.

"Come on, move over, road hog. Drive it or park it, pal. Get in the slow lane." Alvin said, steering the wheel for his game. "Where'd you get that game?" Dave asked Alvin. "Uncle Ian." Alvin answered. "Move it or lose it! Get some training wheels, buddy!" Dave and I were annoyed with Ian. "Ok, you know what? That's enough!" Dave shut off Alvin's game. "What are you doing? I was about to beat my high score!" Alvin protested.

"Too bad. Where's Theodore?" Dave asked and I pointed to a basket full of chocolates. Theo's head poked out when he heard his name. He put some chocolate in his mouth. Dave walked over to Theodore. "Spit it out." Dave held out his hand. Theodore refused. "Spit it out." He repeated. "No!" Theo shouted. Dave looked at the card for the basket. It was from Ian. Theodore swallowed the chocolate.

"Okay. That's it. Meeting. Now. Everyone on the couch. Can you give us a minute?" said Dave. the girl nodded and left the room. We all sat on the couch. Alvin was blowing a balloon. "Guys, look, it's hard, I know. Three months ago, you were hanging out in a tree somewhere and now you're-" Dave started. "Major rock stars." Alvin said in a super low voice because of the balloon. Then he continued at the balloon. I laughed at his voice. "Ok, whatever but just because you're-" Dave said. "Major rock stars." Alvin cut off Dave again with his low voice. Dave was angry now and took the balloon and let it inflate. "Doesn't mean you can have or do whatever you want!" Dave finished, angrily.

"Well, Uncle Ian says we should always be happy." Simon spoke up. Dave and I were completely annoyed with Ian. "No, you know what? He is not your uncle." Dave stood up. Alvin hopped up to him and added, "He also, David, said that we should be making $two0 a day." "No, baby, two0 large is a lot more than $two0." I said. "Yeah, and because I care, I'm putting it all away for you. Just like storing nuts for the winter." said Dave. "Winter's for losers!" Alvin shouted. Simon came next to Alvin and said, "Yeah. shouldn't we have a say in how to build our investment portfolio?"

"What? Where is this all coming from? You're just kids." Dave said. "Kids, Dave? Or rats?" Alvin asked. "Kids!" I said. "Uncle Ian says that we are like his family." Theodore said. "Oh, yeah? Well, if you love uncle Ian so much, and don't think I'm watching out for you, why don't you go live with Uncle Ian?" Dave stormed out of the room. The boys were taken aback by the harsh response. I shook my head with disappointment and left the Seville residence.

* * *

Dave was sleeping when Theodore came in. "Dave, are you still mad at us?" He asked. Dave was still asleep. "Dave?" Theo asked again. No response. Theodore spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He jumped to it. It was a note from Dave. Theodore brought it to his brothers.

The boys read it. "I guess he really does want us to go." Alvin said, sadly. "Do you think J feels the same?" Theodore asked. "Yeah, I'm sure she was getting sick of us too, calling us rats." Alvin said, crossing his arms. "I see the conflict of our movie now. Dave is the antagonist. We should go live with Ian." Simon says. They decided to go to bed because it was moving day tomorrow.

* * *

Me and Dave were standing on the sidewalk as Ian's limo was loaded with the chipmunks' suitcases. I opened the door to see the chipmunks on their phones. "Boys, why are you leaving? I thought you meant it when you told me you loved me and Dave." I said, pushing back tears. The munks looked up from the screens. "We thought you meant it too." Alvin answered. Angry tears filled their eyes and they blinked them away. They shut the door in my face. "But I did." I said but they couldn't hear me. Their eyes were glued to the screens again. So they didn't see me cover my face with my hands and start crying. I flew to the portal and went home.

 _ **Not on camera**_

As soon as I got through the portal, my tears were gone. "What?" I asked myself "I just bursted into tears and now my eyes are dry?" I looked at my watch and I gasped. "I've been in the movie world for way too long. I was becoming a character, so I forgot the conflict and outcome of the story." knowing that the chipmunks would come back in the end made me feel a lot better. I went back to the movie.

 _ **On camera**_

When I came back, I stood next to Dave, who sighed. The window opened. " I told you, Dave. I never lose." Ian said as he drove off. "We'll see about that." I said and we headed into the house. "You ok? You looked really upset earlier." Dave said to me. 'Yeah, I was in the movie too long and forgot the story." I told him. "We will get them back." Dave put an arm around me and kissed my head. "I don't know, J." Dave says. "Well, I do." I said.

 _ **Ian's House**_

The munks got to Ian's house and hopped to the door. "Welcome to your new home." Ian said as a butler opened the door. There were many toys and games. "Wow!" the chipmunks said in unison. "Oh, yeah! Daddy's home." said Alvin. "Can we play with all this stuff?" Theodore asked. "Sure. Why not? It's your house." Ian replied. "So, what are the rules around here?" Simon asked. "Oh, I do have 1 rule that there are no rules." Ian answered. "Cool!" They began playing with all their new toys. The boys played really loud rock n roll music and had fun in the pool. They used every toy in their room.

"Playing hard?" Ian asked them, sitting at the piano. "Oh yeah!" They said. "Good because tomorrow you start working hard. Coast to coast in five days." Ian told them. "Well, Dave and J say that touring is no life for a kid." says Theodore. " For a normal kid. You guys are super stars! Which reminds me. Simon let's get rid of those boring glasses..." Ian said, taking off Simon's glasses, "And try on these super cool in-the- now glasses." Ian put on some new glasses. "Oh, oh my God, oh." Ian said. " These would be great if I could see out of them." Simon said, squinting his eyes and waving his hand in front of his face. "Your eyes will adjust. Now c'mon, boys, let's hit the road." Ian said.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah  
Coast to coast_

The chipmunks went on tour.

 _We've been all around, everywhere, it's quite the sound  
East Coast to L.A. and all that's on the way_

 _(Yeah)  
Don't want flashy things, fancy cars, diamond rings  
Let's go rock the town, buy it on the heat_

They also had photo shoots and commercials.

 _Get you goin', keep you rockin'  
Start the party, never stoppin'  
Gets you movin', get you singin'  
Nothing stoppin', all for dreamin'_

They had a lot of fun but deep down they missed Dave and me.

 _One to the two, two to the three  
And that's the chipmunk's race to be  
We saw coast to coast to all the spots that are jumpin'  
Come to the city where the munks chat_

Dave and I missed them just as much.

 _Get you goin', keep you rockin'  
Start the party, never stoppin'  
Get you movin', get you singin'  
Nothing stoppin', all for dreamin'_

Claire also noticed that the chipmunks were gone and felt bad for us.

 _Get you goin', keep you rockin'  
Start the party, never stoppin'  
Get you movin', get you singin'  
Nothing stoppin', all for dreamin'_

* * *

The chipmunks were overworked and exhausted. They couldn't sing the right notes to record their songs. They dropped and fell asleep. Ian had an idea to wake them up. " All right, guys. Guess what your uncle Ian brought you. Coffee." Ian said, waking them up. "I love toffee." Theo jumped up. "No, it's coffee, Theodore, coffee. It's a- Like a super cool energy health drink. With whipped cream and caramel and two pumps of chocolate. Enjoy."

Ian put the coffee in front of them and they drank it all. Ian walked back to the sound producer and said, "That ought to keep them awake." But it did a lot more than that. The coffee made them really hyper. the munks were jumping all around the recording studio. Ian put his hand over his face and shook his head.

I noticed Dave looking at Theodore's Christmas card. "Let's call them." I suggested. Dave got out his phone and called Ian.

* * *

"This is absurd. I feel like P. Diddy with fur." Alvin complained. "And to be honest, the new songs don't really sound like us." Simon added. "Well, you know what I think? I think the new direction is perfect, you know. It's all about today's edge." Ian told them. "Dave always said it was all about the music." says Theodore. '''Dave always said...' You know what? Dave, Dave, Dave. Dave is not here, ok? It's me. It's fun uncle Ian, alright? Ok?" Ian said. Ian saw two men whispering things to each other.

"What are you-? What are you gonna say? What's your name?" Ian asked. "Taffy." The man answered "Taffy? What kind of name is Taffy? What do you do?" Ian said rudely. "Choreography." Taffy replied. "I don't know what 'choreography' is." Said Ian. "What is that?" "It's dance." said Taffy. "Oh, is it dancing? Well, next time say, you know, ''I'm the dance guy-'' Ian was getting a call and he walked away to answer it.

"Yello." Ian said. "Hello, it's Dave Seville." Dave said and I snatched the phone. "And J. WE WANT OUR MUNKS BACK!" I shouted. " Who? Dave Seville and J? Names rings a bell. A dead, broken bell." Ian said. "Just let us talk to the guys." Dave said. "I don't think that's such a good idea. The boys are still stinging a little bit from you kicking them out." Ian told us. "That's not what happened." Dave and I said. "Denial." said Ian. "So, what's this we hear about a European tour? You're taking them away for six months?" Dave asked. "No, twelve actually. If we can get China to go chipmunk." Ian answered. "Twelve?" We said in unison.

"Look, we just wanted to say hi. see how they're doing." said Dave. "They're doing great. They're loving life. Living large. Face it, guys. They've moved on. They're happy now." Ian said. "They were happy living with us." I said. "Look, Ian, we wanna talk to them. Put them on the phone." Dave said. "Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen, Dave. Got a world tour, gonna start tomorrow. And these guys don't need the extra pressure. We'll send you a postcard." Ian told us. "Ian, you can't do this. They're not ready for something like that. They're just kids. I'm gonna see them." Dave said." Look, Dave, I'm- Wait." Ian pretended to break up. "Ian?" I asked. "Yeah? What?" "Ian." Dave said. "I can't-" Ian hung up. "Ian..." We sighed.

Alvin hopped up to Ian "Ian, was that Dave and J?" He asked. "Uh, yes it was and um they just wanted to let me know that they're doing great. And they're happy, really happy." Ian told them, and began walking away. The chipmunks looked at each other with big, sad eyes.

Theodore hopped closer to Ian, tripping Alvin, and asked, "And are they coming to the show?" Ian stopped walking and turned around. "You know what? I sent them tickets and here's the thing, they sent them back. I guess they're busy. Got better things to do." Ian lied.

The chipmunks looked even more upset. "Hey, what's with the long, furry faces? we're gonna have fun. We're gonna have a big show. I'll tell you what, you guys like deep-tissue massage? All right? I know a guy. Let me Call my guy. I'll get on that." Ian said and walked to a guard.

"Hey, captain, come here." Ian said. "Listen. Dave Seville. Learn the name, look for the face. If he shows up tomorrow night, he doesn't get near my chipmunks. Got it?" Ian told the guard, who nodded and said, "Got it."

 _ **That Night**_

Theodore had another nightmare so he decided to asked Ian if he could sleep with him. Theo got to the top of the bed and said, "Uncle Ian?" Ian woke up and jumped back. "What are you doing here?" Ian asked. "Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare." Theodore told him. "Oh, you had a nightmare? I had a nightmare too. In my nightmare, I had to put together 37 date in 42 days, in 16 different countries. And I had to coordinate different radio and print interviews in five different languages. But you know what, Theo? The only difference is, in my nightmare, when I open my eyes, it doesn't end." Ian said harshly, and threw Theodore out the door.

* * *

Simon decided to get his old glasses back because he couldn't see through Ian's. Then the munks met on the roof. "Guys, I wanna go home." Theodore told his brothers. "What do you mean? You are home." Simon said, putting a paw on Theo's shoulder. Theodore pushed away Simon's paw and said, "No! I mean home, home. You know with Dave and J." "But, Theodore, c'mon. Wake up and smell the toffee. They don't even want us anymore. They don't even care enough to come to our show." Alvin laid down on his belly. "I miss her stroking. We went through 5 masseuses today. None like J." "I miss Story time." Simon added. "I miss cooking." Theo admitted. "I just wish Dave and J wanted us."

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Dave was shaving and I ran through the portal to him. "David! OMG, David! Watch this, It's horrible!" I shrieked and turned on the TV. "Here's Julianne Reynolds with today's entertainment news." A man on the TV announced. "Too tired to rock? The Chipmunks might be. Rumor of exhaustion and voice strain are swirling around the singing sensation. Is it because of toaster waffle overload? Or a rigorous tour schedule? It's hard to say. But manager-producer Ian Hawke has assured Fox the trio will make their first stop tonight on their highly anticipated world tour at the Orpheum Theatre in Los Angeles." Julianne said.

"That's it!" Dave said, wiping of shaving cream of his face. "Chipmunks, We're coming." I said. Dave got Dressed and we went to get tickets for the boys' show. I decided to text them. I made a group chat and prayed that they would answer.

 _J:_

 _Hi, sweeties! Coming two ur show!_

 _Alvin:_

 _U r?_

 _Simon:_

 _Truly?_

 _Theodore:_

 _YAY!_

 _J:_

 _Of course. What u think we'd miss it?_

 _Alvin:_

 _Uncle Ian said he sent u tickets and u sent them back._

 _J:_

 _U can't believe everything a dirty rich man tells u. He'd do anything to keep us away from u. Ian wants $. He doesn't care about u. We do tho._

 _Theodore:_

 _Does that mean u don't call us rats?_

 _J:_

 _No! Absolutely not!_

 _Simon:_

 _What about that letter from Dave?_

 _J:_

 _Dave did write that letter but he threw it away cuz he loves you._

 _Alvin:_

 _But Ian does care. I mean, he's given us a room full of gifts, right?_

 _J:_

 _Sure, he can give u all the gifts in the world except 1... Love! He will never be able to love anything other than $_

(The chipmunks' eyes watered after reading the text, knowing I was right)

 _Alvin:_

 _So can we come home?_

 _J:_

 _Plz! I'm begging u._

 _Simon:_

 _After the show, we r moving home!_

 _Theodore:_

 _Yes! Did u miss us, J?_

 _J:_

 _Are you kidding? I broke down after you left! :C_

 _Simon:_

 _U did?_

 _Theodore:_

 _We're sry we made you cry_

 _Alvin:_

 _I'm sorry I was a jerk_

 _I know you meant it when you said you loved me_

 _And I meant it when I said I loved you_

 _Cuz ur my best friend and I miss u!_

 _J:_

 _Woah, Alvin stop freaking out, It's ok. Really guys, I'm fine._

 _Alvin:_

 _Ok… hehe :P_

 _J:_

 _See u later. wuv u!_

 _Simon:_

 _Love u_

 _Theodore:_

 _Wuv u 2_

 _Alvin:_

 _Love u 2_

* * *

The munks were in their dressing room with a doctor, giving them a checkup. They each said, "Ahh," when it was their turn. "Okay. You three sound like you've been gargling nails." The doctor said. The chipmunks sat down and began coughing. The doctor left the room and walked to Ian, who was waiting in the hall.

"Well?" Ian asked the doctor. "I could give you a lot of fancy terms, but, bottom line, they're exhausted." She told him. "K, well, give them a shot, or something. A cream, a pill, something. I invested every dime I have for these guys." Ian said. The doctor starred at him and ordered, " They need a long rest." "A long rest. Are you-? Ok. Yeah, a long rest, right. Right, yeah. I'm not a doctor, so. I'll get them that rest. Thank you. I'll take care of it. Thank you so much. I will- I appreciate it." Ian said, showing her the way out. "Hey, hey, doc. Chipmunk fever. Catch it." Ian threw an Alvin doll at her. She caught it and left.

"Knock, knock." Ian knocked on the chipmunks' door and came in. "So listen, guys. I just talked to the doctor and I don't feel right about sending you guys out like this." He explained. "So, you're gonna cancel the show?" Theodore asked. "No, no. Then I'd have to give out refunds No, what I'm talking about is having you guys lip sync." Ian answered.

"Isn't that like cheating?" asked Simon. "No, it's not like cheating. Cheating's wrong. This is more like helping." said Ian. "Yeah, all the superstars do it. Just make sure that you mouth the words exactly like we recorded them. Otherwise, people will know." "That we're cheating?" Simon said. "No." Ian says. "Guys, what other choice do we have?" Alvin said. "See? That's why he's the 1 with the letter." Ian said. "All right, guys, tighten up. And remember, mouth the word and no one will know. Love you." He exited the room and the chipmunks looked at each other "Uh-huh, right." They said in unison.

* * *

Dave was driving as fast as humanly possible to the concert. We finally got to the ticket booth and they were sold out. "C'mon you gotta have two more tickets." Dave sighed. "Dang it!" I said to myself. We tried to find a new way in.

* * *

The chipmunks had already started preforming to _Get Munk'd_. Their eyes wandered the room, looking for us. No luck. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Then continued scanning the room.

* * *

Dave and I walked around the building to the back. There was an open door but there was a guard and a lady behind a desk. "Dave Seville." said Dave to the lady. "And J." I said. she searched the list and said "No, there is no Dave Seville or J on this list. You know what I'm the, uh, editor of the, uh, L.A. Music Journal." Dave said. "I'm with him." I added and we attempted to enter. The guard stopped us and the girl said, "No, I don't think so." Claire came to our rescue and told the guard. "It's ok, they're with me. They're my assistants." I sprouted wings which surprised the guard and lady. "What you're at a concert for singing chipmunks and you're shocked to see a fairy?" I said and flew in with Dave and Claire.

"Thanks, Claire." Dave said walking in. "What's going on, Dave. What are you-" Claire was cut off by Dave pushing her away from more guards. We went to the side. "We gotta get my boys back but Ian's trying to keep us out." Dave explained. "Your boys?" Claire was happy to hear Dave had admitted that the chipmunks are his children. "Yeah, I know, right?" I cut in, "Soon enough he'll be calling you his girl." Claire gave a chuckle while Dave gave me a look. "What? If Alvin's not here to say it who is?" "Guys, your boys." Claire reminded us. " Right, let's go." Dave said as we headed for the concert room.

* * *

When we got in, the chipmunks were dancing and singing. Claire gave Dave her camera and her press pass. We went down the aisle, towards the munks. After a few seconds, we were caught by some guards. Dave and I screamed "Alvin!" as loud as we could. They heard us and stopped singing, revealing that they were lip syncing. "Dave! J!" they shouted. The crowed began booing and they tore off their clothes. They were sending a message to their uncle Ian, who was very upset.

They split up. Alvin jumped onto the camera and said "Hey, Ian, kiss my furry cheeks." Simon hopped to the keyboard and said "Top of the morning to ya." He danced an Irish dance on the keyboard. Theodore jumped on the drums. "Get off my drums!" the drummer said. Then each chipmunk got on top of a microphone. "Are you ready to rock?" Simon shouted as the girls kept singing, going lower and lower as the mics were being pushed down.

We pushed our way to the stage. The chipmunks went crazy all over the stage. "Alvin, Simon, Theodore, c'mon, guys, we're going home!" Dave said and I added, "Yeah, come here." The chipmunks tried to come to us but failed when Ian closed the curtains. "No!" We shouted.

"Get them!" Ian ordered a guard. The chipmunks dodged the guard when he came at them. They scurried in different directions. Theodore was cornered in with a guard closing in. "Hi." Theo said and he slid under the man's legs "Bye." Alvin hopped from stage light to stage light, escaping big hands trying to catch him. "Eenie, meenie, minie, mo. Miss a chipmunk because you're slow." Alvin says. He shines a light in the guards face and he falls down. "Yippy kie yay, momisita!" Alvin chuckled at his victory.

Simon was being chased near the ropes. "C'mon, big fella." He said, leading the guard into his trap. The guard followed him and tried to catch him. But Simon was too quick and got away. "Little bit closer, little bit closer." Simon said, running away and the guard followed him. Simon stopped and said, "Right there. Perfect." Simon jumped on top of a lever which made a sack fall on the guard. He was knocked out. "You'll feel that in the morning." Simon says.

We finally got backstage and found Simon and the unconscious guard. "Hey, what did I say about knocking people out?" I joked. "J! Dave!" He shouted,. He jumped onto me and i showered him with kisses and he giggled.. "Oh, I missed you, Simon!" I told him. "I missed you too. Let me get the others and we're outta here." He reunited with his brothers and attempted to hop to us. But Ian stepped on their tails and put them in a cat carrier. "OUCH!" They screeched. Dave and I we surrounded by guards.

One of them grabbed my wings so I couldn't fly away. I screamed in pain. The guard let go as I fell to the ground, weeping at my crumpled wings. "What happened?" Dave asked as he, the chipmunks, Ian, and every one backstage looked at me. "My Wings! *sob* They're sensitive! And they are ruined." I told them. I stopped crying as a sparkling light blinded everyone. Then the light disappeared and my wings were healed. "OMG! My healing powers. I knew it would be useful. Like when a moron destroys my wings." I glared at the guard. I wisely decided to put my wings away. I got to my feet and the guards grabbed me.

"Better study your French. Cause we're going to Paris tonight." Ian said. "Let me go, or I'll start using my French. Cover Theodore's ears." I said and Simon covered Theodore's ears. "Listen here, ****! You don't give a s*** about their health! All you care about F**** money! The chipmunks deserve better than this, you son of a b***!" I swore. Simon uncovered Theodore's ears. "What did she say?" he asked. "Let's just say, um, I never heard her use such colorful language" Simon responded. "Such a big mouth for such a little girl" Ian said. "Yeah well, I also have a big heart that can give these chipmunks the love they need. So please, let them come home" I say.

"Put this with my stuff." said Ian. The guard took the cage and did as told. "Let us outta here!" Alvin screamed. "Look, Ian, they don't want this anymore. Just let them go." Dave told Ian. "Oh, but the guy just left. I should have said something about 5 seconds ago. Come back." Ian said, sarcastically. I was angry and kicked Ian in the shins. "OW!" Ian shouted.

I laughed and Dave said, "Ian, they need a real life. Not all of this. Besides, they just ruined the concert. Word will get out. No one will come to see them." I nodded with agreement. Ian came close and chuckled. "Dave," Ian grabbed Dave's face, "They're chipmunks who talk. People will come." The guards let go of us and left. "Let's get our munks back." I said as we got in the car after Ian's.

* * *

Dave drove almost passed the limit. The three chipmunks hopped to the middle of me and Dave. "Step on it, Dave you're losing him." Alvin said and Dave stopped the car. The short stop made the chipmunks fall to my lap. I hugged them. "H-how did you guys-" Dave asked. Simon hopped to my knee and told Dave, "We're talking chipmunks, Dave. We can get out of a cat carrier. Not even hard to do." Dave and I smiled at the chipmunks. "You guys came back for us." Theo happily said. "Well of course we did. We're a family." says Dave. The chipmunks gasped and turned to me. "Holly nuts! D-did he say that we're a family?" Alvin asked me. I nodded and they looked at Dave who said, "I know but, I really missed you guys."

"I missed you too, Dave." Theodore jumped to Dave and hugged him. "Me too." Simon also hugged Dave. "Alvin did too. He's just too cool to admit it." "Yeah, too macho." Theo added. "He's admitted it to me." I said. Everyone looked at Alvin and he gulped. "I*fake coughs* you too. *fake coughs* Sorry, I had some sentimentality stuck in my throat." We gave Alvin a look. "I just said I missed you too." Alvin said in a yawn.

"Whatever. Who are you guys to judge me?" Alvin says. I put my hands up and said, "We're not. I told you, I don't judge. You're doing it to yourself." "Ok, you know what? I missed my friend, Dave, ok? I'll scream it from the rooftops. And I'm not afraid. I'm not ashamed. That's right. I love you, Dave." Alvin said and gave a cheesy smile. "C'mere." Dave said and Alvin hugged Dave as well. I smiled.

"I told you you'd become a family. Dave's your dad and I'm your-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I wasn't sure. The chipmunks jumped to me and Alvin said, "Sister, you are like our older sister." I was very confused and delighted at the same time. "What now? How did you know I...?" I didn't know what to say. "We read your diary." Theodore said. "Theodore!" Alvin and Simon yelled. "On accident." Alvin said. "Yeah, like you read Dave's mail 'on accident.'" I crossed my arms. "How- What did you read?" "Just one page." Simon answered.

"I act different around you?" Alvin asked, "Different how?" "Well, I'm the only person you let see you purr. Oh, and you cried in front of me, remember?" I told him. He chuckled nervously and said, "Um, I don't want to remember that. It was humiliating. And the first time I purred too. But I got used to it. I said it before and I'll say it again, you're not like everyone else. You're special." "Awwwe, that's what I'm talking about. The Alvin I've watched on TV is not that sweet. Don't get me wrong. I love you either way." I picked him up and held him to my chest. I put him down and asked, "So you-you want me to be you're sister? Dave, what do you think?" "I love you like a daughter, why not?" He said. We had a group hug and I said "This is the best day of my life!" "Us too." They all said.

"Oh, one more thing. You need to show us who you are. We don't know what you look like and your name was in the diary entry was scratched out." Simon told me. "It was scratched out for a reason." I pulled from the hug. "J, please we should have the right to know." Simon says. "I just don't want you to-" Simon cut me off, "We would never." He rubbed my cheek with his paw. "Ok, when we get home." I decided. They nodded and turned to Dave.

"Um, Dave?" Alvin asked, "Now can I steer? Oh, please, please, please?" "I've always wanted to work the windshield wipers." Simon added. "Oh, and I like to beep the horn." said Theo. "Have at it, fellas." Dave told them and they each did their job. "I'm a good beeper!" Theodore said, beeping the horn. "Hey, save some horn for the rest of us, man." said Simon. "C'mon, Dave, go faster!" Alvin told Dave, who said, "Not with you steering." "Dave, you drive like a sleepy old bear." Alvin said. "Ok, Alvin, that's enough." Dave says. "Enough of what? Of being awesome?" said Alvin. "Alvin, I said that's enough." Dave repeated. "Hey, look, Dave. No paws! Wahoo!" Alvin raised his paws from the steering wheel. I giggled through it all.

 _ **With Ian**_

Ian was in his limo thinking the chipmunks are still in the cage beside him. "Hey, if you guys behave, maybe I'll let you call me 'uncle Ian' again. Deal?" He said to the cage. Ian looked closer to the cage and opened it. They were gone and replaced with Alvin and the Chipmunks dolls. "Nooooo!" Ian shouted.

* * *

"Well? You gonna show us or not?" Alvin asked me as I looked at my feet. "I-I... Do I have to?" I didn't even look up. "What are you so afraid of? We promised not to think any different of you." Simon told me, hopping to my shoulder. Theo hopped to my other shoulder and said, "Yeah, we love you no matter what." "Ok." I said and led them through the portal.

When we came back to the movie world I sat down on the couch. "Ok, now you know what I really look like and my real name." I said and took a deep breath. None of them said a word since we left. "Ok, you may have some minor flaws but you're still a very pretty girl." Simon told me. "You call that minor flaws? I'm a disaster!" I covered my face with my hands. "You are beautiful, J. Inside and out." Theodore said and I smiled. "Thanks, boo. But you can never mention my real name or what I look like here, ok? If people found out, I'd be in so much trouble." "Why?" Dave asked. "I told you when I met you. Fairy superhero, secret identity. Ring a bell?" I replied. "Right." He said.

I looked at Alvin, who was being extremely quiet. "Alvin, you're being way too quiet. What's up?" He climbed to my lap and said, "Nothing. It's just the way you talk about yourself is like a huge lie. Yes, like Simon said, flaws, but you're gorgeous." I pulled everyone into a hug. "I love you all. And now you guys can come over anytime." "Isn't that dangerous, though? What if your family or friends see us?" Simon asked. "No. You guys will appear invisible." I said. "Yay!" Theodore exclaimed. "The 1st movie is almost over." I told everyone. "One more scene."

The doorbell rang. Dave opened the door. "Claire." He greeted. "Hey." Come on in." Dave said. "Hi, Claire." Simon, Theodore, and I said. "Well, Hello, Clairina." Alvin says. "Hey guys." She said. "I hope you like toaster waffles." Dave said as the chipmunks pushed a bottle of wine in front of them. "And, for us classy chipmunks, a bit of the bubbly." Alvin said, trying to pull out the cork.

He was having some trouble with it. "Want help?" I offered. "No, I got it. Stupid cork doesn't-" The cork finally came out. Alvin fell back but I caught him. The cork flew into a glass hutch and broke it. "Yikes!" Theo said. Alvin chuckled nervously and said, "Oops." He jumped out of my arms and on to the table.

"Not gonna say it." said Dave. The bottle was tipped over and spilling. "Uh-oh." Alvin said. "Good grief." Simon says. "Still not gonna say it?" Claire asked. "Nope." Dave answered. The wine hit the electrical outlet and it sparked. Claire and I jumped back and screamed. The lights went out. "I'm gonna say it. AAALLLLVVVIIIINNNNN!" Dave shouted. "OK!" Alvin says. "I'll fix it." I said and snapped my fingers. The lights were on again and the mess was cleaned up. "Thanks." Dave said. "No problem. Guys your movie is over!" I them. "Let's celebrate!" Alvin said. We sat down to dinner.

 _ **Songs Used:**_

Bad Day

Chipmunk Song/ Hula-hoop

Witch Doctor

Get You Goin'

Get Munk'd (mentioned)


End file.
